Could it Be?
by Kiwi McHearts
Summary: Could it be true love for our Yumi Ishiyama? It may be..but her exboyfriend, Ulrich Stern doesn't like it one bit! UPDATED. CHAPTER 13 UP! READ IT NOW!
1. Highschool Maddness

**Another one? WOO! I'm bored! Review!!!**

Ahhh..High School.

Today was the first day of 9th grade (10th year) for me, and I was going to enjoy it. Sure I didn't have my younger friends with me, but I had made some friends aorund the new area we moved in at durning the summer: Sammy, Kev, and Nick.

I still lived pretty close to the Kadic, I could easily ditch this and go see them for lunch. But I wasn't going to. No way. Not after what _happened_ earlier in the summer.

That cute little Ulrich Stern stealing my heart away almost the day I met him in the what? 2nd grade? Wait..no..I don't remember, but it was a LONG time ago. That cute little Ulrich Stern, holding my hand, flirting with me. That Hot older Ulrich Stern, At the Kadic, so much more happened. Our relationship so..unstable, but we made it through. That Handsome almost-8th-grader Ulrich Stern, cuddling me, kissing me, yeah yeah. That big fat jerk Ulrich Stern, Caught kissing Sissi, That lying Ulrich, The deny-it-before-she-brings it up Ulrich. That well-she-forced me Ulrich. That made me so ticked. I flat out dumped him. Just like that. We dated for...4 days. That stupid player. I hope I never see him again!! That ungrateful little-

"HELLOO!?" Nick whailed at me, "You in there?"

"What Ul- Nick?" I asked kinda glad he broke my train of though, good thing they didn't know about Ulrich. Or anyone else for that matter.

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Hiroki told us about Ulrich, ya know." Sammy said, trying to keep her long blonde hair out of her face, but the wind was totally winning that battle.

"Is that what this is about? Because I really don't want to talk about him."

"Don't worry..you won't have to TALK to him, The Kadic had some issues with electricity and the principal there is sending all the students here!!"

Mr.Delmas**! MR.DELMAS**! My buddy! (not really..but whatever) How could He DO This to me?

HOW?!

"Are you kidding? Please say your kidding. I don't want to see that stupid player."

"Yup. And who knows HOWW long the power will stay out." Kev started to tease.

"And maybe, a little romance for our friend?" Sammy added.

"With Ulrich? been there, done that. Never again."

"That bad huh?"

"Horrible. I'd rather date my own dad then see him again."

"Wow.."

"Your telling me."

"Hey, would you mind if I sit with you guys?" A blonde boy asked us.

"Don't mind at all." We answered moving a bit.

"Don't mind me." He answered, "I'm new. I don't have any bussiness in whatever your talking about."

"We're all new." Sammy replied.

"Well, I'm new to France, is that clear enough?"

"Perfect."

"Well..I hope you like it here." I said, trying to make his new guy smile. He was kinda cute.

He really did smile at me. and I liked it.

"May I ask? Did you play..football by any chance?" I asked him.

"Yeah..a little here and there." He answered, "Why?"

"Oh..well. I- j-just wondering." I tripped on my own tounge, Nah, I stumbled, fell and SLID on my tounge.

"Oh..I'm Rick." He answered.

Rick? THE WORLD IS MOCKING ME NOW! You really can't get much closer to Ulrich, can you? I guess you could..but a reasonable name.

"I'm Yumi."

"Sammy."

"I'm Kev."

"And I'm Nick."

"Nice to meet you all." He nodded.

He's polite, I like that alot. His smile was adoreable. How can I put this? I think I already had my crush on the first day of school.

"Making new friends is a little hard for me.." He told us.

"Is not." Sammy reassured him, "You made three..and trust us, if that three is us, that's all you'll need."

He flashed that smile again. It made me want to flip out and hug him right there, but me...being me, just smiled back.

"Oh my god!!" I hard a similar voice I could reconize in two seconds flat.

I shook my head. Aelita.

"Hey Aelita." I greeted. "Where are the others?"

"Coming. So nice to see you again!!"

"yeah. Isn't it great?"

"Who are these nice..people I see here?"

"Friends, People. Aelita, Aelita, People."

"Hello Aelita." Rick nodded.

"Hello...People?"

I soon met up with Jeremie and odd. And yet..no sign of Ulrich.

"STUDENTS AND TEACHERS! THERE SHALL BE NO CLASS TODAY DUE TO THE FACT OF THE NUMBER OF KADIC STUDENTS, THANK YOU!!"

Everyone chanted with that. CHEERS!

Everything was going great for me, Jeremie, odd and Aelita where already making friends with MY friends when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned.

"Hey, Yumi. Remember me?" He grinned that flirty smile at me and I turned back toward the table I sat at.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I asked.

"Don't play like that." He answered, "You know me. You sure do."

"You must be Ulrich." Sammy smiled.

"If they know me then-"

"Just shut up." I finally snapped at him, "Have fun guys." I got up, "I'm going...elsewhere."

I got my things and walked away.

Ulrich just HAD to be there.

That stupid Ulrich. That dumb Ulrich..That cute Ulrich. STOP IT! NO! You DESPISE him! 

That Ulrich...that boy, that I should give a second chance.

"Wait,..uh, Yumi, correct?" It seemed Rick had followed me.

"Yes?"

"I didn't want you to go...alone." He answered a little pink in the face, as well as me.

"Oh..well. Come on then." I took his hand and showed him the parts of the school I already knew.

What a LONG HORRIBLE day this was going to be.

I felt my pulse double as Rick looked around from behind me, it was like he was afraid to walk ahead.

A door, from behind him, knocked him, pushing him into me, and me into a wall.

He's arms pinned me on the wall, and his face directly in front of mine.

"S-Sorry." He replied quickly standing straight.

"That's okay, and Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"Get used to stuff like that."

"Why?"

"It's Highschool."

"So..?"

"It's war." 

**I would like at least 10 (But always enjoy more) reviews before the next chapter!!**


	2. Income: Friend Outcome: Boyfriend

After that I kinda HAD to get used to seeing Ulrich almost everywhere I went.

I mean, it got a little creepy after awhile. I finally got myself a dorm, unlike the Kadic, but I paid for it, not my _loving_ parents.

And that was where we all were at this moment of time; I sat on the floor, playing cards with Nick.

Everyone else was talking...what who knows what and who really cares.

"Ha. I win." Nick smiled, "Third time."

"You're cheating!" I replied, "No one can be THAT good!"

"Except me!" Nick picked up the cards, "Wanna try again?"

"Fine, one more time." Nick and I haven't been friends more than three months now, and it felt like we were best friends. We were going to have at least 6 classes together. P.E here was different; they separated girls from boys for that...I could probably guess why. Boys...anyway, P.E is one of the four classes I have with Sammy and Kev has five classes with me, altogether, we have...four classes together. I like those odds, besides, maybe Rick has a few classes with me.

I sighed. I was getting bored...Fast.

Nick gave me my stack of cards and I noticed Ulrich's stare at us. What was he thinking? We're playing cards!! Isn't that just so flippin' romantic?!

"Yumi. Hey, Hey! Yumi!!" Nick called to me, "Back to earth, my friend."

"Oh..." I blushed a bit, just to lose my fourth game.

"Ha!" Nick teased me, "That proves it."

"I suck at it." I smiled, "That's fine."

"Well, that too." Nick laughed at me.

"Thanks Nick."

"Sure thing."

"What are we going to do today?" Sammy asked, bored as hell, I could easily tell.

"I don't know." I shrugged, staying away from Ulrich as much as I could, that's what I'm doing today, but they don't know that...do they?!

Rick and Kev were also playing with a pack of cards that seemed like a perfect game right about now.

I looked up at them to see Rick looking back at me, panic! I smiled up at him before looking elsewhere.

Was it possible he liked me to? I hope so! But I can't help but feel a little sympathy for Ulrich...I uh, mean. He can't be taking this well. I couldn't care less for him...right?

"YUMI!" Sammy screamed, "What is wrong with you?!?"

"I'm...just...-" I started, but shrugged, "Not sure really." I looked over at Aelita.

She knew what that meant, she glanced over to Ulrich. Who had a stare at Sammy. He didn't like her! He couldn't like her! HE BETTER NOT LIKE HER! Umm...No, its fine...it's alright. He could like her; I don't think she likes him anyway...yeah, yeah. Let's go with that.

Aelita looked back at me with that 'Hey-you-broke-up-with-him' face. I gave her that 'At-least-I-dated-my-so called love!' and she giggled.

"How do girls do that?" Kev asked aloud, "I mean. They just look at each other and it's like they can read the other's minds."

"Don't ask me." Nick replied, "Like I'd know."

"Who said I was asking you?" Kev mocked.

Nick stared at him, "Shut up."

I knew that Ulrich opened the door upon Rick. I knew he did. It was just to get back at me, if we kissed, he would've seen it, and he walk out of the door and once Rick would move away, he look "heart broken" and run away. Making me feel really bad about it.

Too bad Ulrich _dear, _but worked before! And not this time!

"Alright. I'll be back." I got up.

"Where are you going?" Odd asked me.

"Walk..." I answered.

"Could I come with you?" Rick asked.

"Uh..sure." I shrugged, like it was no big deal. 'Cuz it wasn't! Right? Right? **RIGHT?!******

"Come on." Rick seemed to have gotten up quickly 'cuz he took my arm and pulled me out of the room.

A walk. A nice...friendly walk. Yup... We were walking merely around the creek about twenty yards away from the school. The principal told us its public property, but rumors have it teachers have parties down here.

Rick and I were talking like good friends do until...

"How do you know that Ulrich kid?" He asked.

"Why?"

"I'm just curious, because he seems very fond of you."

"Jealous?" I looked at him.

"I don't do Jealous." He replied, "I'm your friend, Yumi. That's alright with me...now, how do you know him?"

I chuckled; I knew that wasn't going to work.

"He's my ex-boyfriend. If you must know."

"Lemme guess. You broke up with him?"

"How'd you know?"

"Like I said, he looks like he's very fond of you."

"So what?"

"Why would a guy break up with a girl he liked?"

"Why did he make out with the girl I despise under my nose?"

"Oh..." Rick's voice kinda deepened, "I'm sorry."

"Look, I don't care. That was during the summer." I replied, "Besides, I have more friends now."

"I know how you feel."

"I hope not."

"My girlfriend cheated on me before I moved..." He stated.

"I'm sorry." I replied, "Some people..."

He chuckled, "Yeah. How far are we going?"

"I don't know whenever you want to turn back."

"Hey, I played football, I could go on forever."

"I played soccer; I could go farther then you."

"You wanna bet?"

"Race you!"

"YOUR ON!"

As we started to a sprint someone called our names.

"ISHIYAMA! SHIRLMAN! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" The principal, Mr.Jord screamed at us.

"Just a quick run sir!" I answered slowing as well as Rick.

"Fine! FINE!" He let us continue. What a cool principal he was.

I started running ahead of Rick, and he ran faster.

This was fun...it kinda reminded me of- SHUT UP!

_Flash back:___

"_Yumi, I'll race you." Ulrich bet me, "Who ever loses pays for the ice cream."___

_"Ice cream?" I asked, "Fine."___

_"Besides, we both played soccer." Ulrich added, "This should work out evenly."___

_"You have it rigged don't you?"___

_"Of course not!" He laughed, "Come on!"___

_"Where?"___

_"Across the woods on the other side of the Kadic."___

_"Oh...okay."___

_"Let's go."___

_"And Ulrich?"___

_"Yeah?"___

_"I like strawberry. 1.25 cents, my friend."___

_He smiled at me before running ahead.___

_//:End Flashback_

It looked like I won that bet. For Rick, bumped into me.

We fell, and just guess HOW we fell...That's right. Right on top of me.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked me, ignoring the embarrassing position we were in.

"I- I uh..." I started, "Daydreaming I suppose."

He toppled off me.

"I'll let you win today." He sighed, "But it won't be everyday I'm this nice."

"I'll take your word for it." I said as I accepted his hand to get up.

"Come on; let's go back to the-ULRICH?" I turned around, to face the way we came from. There stood Ulrich.

He didn't look so happy.

"Oh...joy."

"What?"

"Trust me, this isn't so good."

"But...you broke up with him didn't you?"

"But he's fond of me didn't you say, besides, what's your point?"

Rick kinda froze at my words, as I walked a bit forward.

"Come on!" I cried, "Let's go back."

"O-okay." He answered, "And Yumi?"

"Yeah?"

"If we ever run again, stop like that."

"Why?"

"I liked it."

I blushed.

"Oh...uh...I'll make a note of it." I chuckled.

"Funny too?"

"Sometimes."

"Sorry I had to interrupt that." Ulrich said looking at Rick.

"Interrupt what?" I asked, "We were racing. That a problem?"

His glare moved to me,

"Racing? Racing?! That wasn't racing."

"Look, dude." Rick replied, "We tripped, we sware."

Ulrich crossed his arms,

"Who is this guy?" He pointed to Rick and looked at me.

"I'm-" Rick started

"He's Rick." I pulled Rick closer to me, "My new boyfriend."

**New! Quote: **_The best way to cheer yourself is to cheer somebody else up._


	3. Honestly? No, It's Honesty

**  
Alright here's where you guys hate me, because I wrote this chapter like a forever ago and I never typed it. HAHAHA! …Sorry. 3**

**Still Yumi's POV (We all love her, and you know that) **

"Don't you think that was a LITTLE too far?" Aelita asked, "I mean, How's Rick taking all this?"

"He knows it's fake." I replied my head deep in my pillow. I kinda regret telling the girls now.

"Don't you dare suffocate. I need your math homework." Sammy warned

"One, Sammy you're in honors Math and I'm in regulars. Two, DAMMIT! I want to!"

It was much like 'girl chat' right now. Nick, Kev, and Rick were talking about the same thing. Leaving the Kadic boys to talk about various subjects (School and what just happened…yeah, so 'general') 

"I don't get it. Why would Ulrich be so pissed off if you two had a race?" Sammy asked, turning me, so I lied on my back.

"Oh…well…he kinda…fell on top…of me."

"ULRICH?!"

"No! Rick!"

"Oh, okay." Aelita laughed.

Sammy looked a little more…questionable.

"So you two were…you know, fakin' it?"

"Faking what?"

"Ya know, sorta like a fake-out make-out?"

"He didn't kiss me and vise versa. We really were racing but I…tripped, so yeah." Yumi explained.

**(Not Yumi's POV (Normal)**

"So, she called you…her boyfriend?" Kev asked.

"Yeah."

"Is Ulrich pissed off?"

"Yeah."

Kev and Nick looked at each other.

"Did you and Yumi make out?"

"Yeah, I mean, no."

The two other boys laughed.

"We're sorry." Nick said after his laughing attack, "Like we'd ever turn down a chance like that."

"Hey, Thanks guys." Rick sighed.

"Oh…pffh. Rick, could life get much better for you?" Kev stated, "Honestly, You've been here for three days and you have THE Yumi Ishiyama calling you her boyfriend."

"Whatta mean, THE Yumi Ishiyama?"

"She was and still is the coolest, most popular girl in the entire school!" Nick exclaimed

"So you want to go out with her?"

"Nah." Kev shook his head, "We're friends with her, that's good enough for us."

XxX

"Ulrich don't you think you're over re-acting?" Jeremie asked.

"Yeah, they slipped. You can't mad at them for that." Odd agreed.

"You don't know that." Ulrich snarled.

"They both said they did."

"MY POINT!"

"Look, Ulrich. Yumi broke up with you, it's perfectly normal for her to have interest in some other guy." Jeremie explained.

"Aren't you supposed to at least _try_ to make me feel better?" Ulrich looked up at Jeremie.

"Sometimes."

"Hey, Ulrich. Why **_did_ **Yumi break up with you anyway?"

Ulrich opened his mouth to answer but something called for him.

"Ulrich! ULRICH _DEARY!_" Sissi shrieked.

"Yes?" He answered annoyed. It really WAS Sissi's fault! He was totally forced to!

"Hi there." Sissi stood in front of him, "Did you hear about Yumi's new boyfriend?"

"…Yes, Sissi."

"I was wondering since Yumi left you and all if you'd-"

Ulrich was about to refuse when he looked past Sissi.

Seeing Yumi, Rick, and Kev walk from the hallways.

He looked down for a second, and looked back.

Just in time for Yumi to grab onto Rick's arm.

But, what Ulrich didn't know, was that Nick had scared her.

"SURE!" Ulrich smiled, "I'll go out with you!"

Sissi smiled and placed a kiss upon his cheek."

"Cool, so I'll call you, kay?" She said flirtingly.

"Uh huh." He answered.

Sissi strutted away.

The two boys behind him, and no, not just any boys, the two that were Ulrich's best friend stared at him while he was looking at Yumi as SHE let go of Rick's arm.

"Ha! Ha! HA!" Kev and Nick laughed, "My GOD! You should've seen your face Yumi!"

"Thanks." Yumi rolled her eyes.

Kev came on Rick's left (Because Yumi was on his right)

"Oh Rick! **Rick!** Save me!" He mocked in a high pitched girlish voice.

"SHUT UP!"

Nick walked behind and also teased.

"Hold me close, Rick, and don't _ever_ let me go."

"Stop that!"

"Damn it, she didn't see it." Ulrich snapped.

"You wanted her to see that?"

"Well…yes!"

"ULRICH!" They scolded.

Yumi heard his name being shouted and looked over. Just to catch Ulrich staring at her. She once again grabbed Rick's muscular arm and smiled.

He smiled back before replying to Odd's question. The 'why'd you break up' one.

"Oh. Showing off to Ulrich?" Rick asked.

"GAH! I'm getting so fed up with this boyfriend/girlfriend crap!" Kev cried.

"You go out with Sammy, Kev. You won't feel so left out." Yumi smiled.

Kev looked back at her in disgust.

"EW NO!" He shouted.

"What's wrong with me, Kev?" Sammy walked up with a giggling Aelita behind her.

"Erm, uh nothing! It's just, your not…you know. Crap, I'm just gonna shut up before I say something else stupid." 

The group there looked at each other and replied at the same time.

"Too late."

"Yeah, I know."

They all started laughing.

"Crap. You guys know were the Science room is?"

Everyone shook their head.

"I think I do." Yumi stated, "But…I don't remember."

"Why?"

"I have to give the teacher something."

"But…Class hasn't started yet."

"I know." Rick looked at the ground.

"Come on."

Yumi turned to look back at the hallway.

"Okay."

**In Rick's POV (Hey, Someone different! Is Kiwi actually being creative?...Yes, I'm Kiwi.)**

**  
**"I need to get it from my dorm first." I said.

"Alright." Yumi shrugged.

"This way."

She followed me. I felt kinda good having her with me. Better her than Kev or Nick. I don't really want to talk to them right now. Their funny, but over the top funny. **(Hmm, maybe like someone we know?) **Because they'd keep mocking me and stuff, but…I might actually have some feelings for her, but…I mean, she just got over that Ulrich guy.  
That really had to hurt, I just hope not as much as Marisol did to me. That two timing whore.

"Rick?" Yumi waved a hand in my face, "You gonna unlock the door?"

"Right!" I answered blushing at my own stupidity.

I have to admit, I don't think I've ever felt this way about someone before, not even Marisol, my cheating ex-girlfriend. I really do care for her, but it's only been three days, I shouldn't rush those kinda things. Girls don't like that…or so my older brother said, and he's been wrong a few…hundred times.

I picked up the somewhat small box I came for and walked back out.

"So, I never got to ask you." Yumi started, "What classes do you have?"

"Here." I gave her my schedule I had left in my pocket.

"…We have 7 out of 8 classes together." She told me.

"All, but P.E, right?"

"Yeah."

"In Middle school, they didn't separate by sex."

"Don't put much thought into it." Yumi replied.

"…Ohh…"

"I told you not to put much thought into it, did I not?"

I laughed at that.

Ever since my first day she's made me smile.

I love that.

"Here it is!" Yumi opened the door.

The science class was bigger than expected. The teacher wasn't there.

Okay, so seriously, where are they? No one's seen any since the first day that was supposed to start school. Where could they be?

I placed the box on the desk.

"Wait, Yumi." I said as she turned to walk back out of the classroom.

"What?"

"We're not _really_ going out, right?"

"…Only if you want to."

"Only if **I** want to?" I repeated.

She nodded at me.

"Only if you want to."

"I…I…I kinda sorta want to." I shrugged, "But I'd understand if you don't…because of Ulrich and everything."

"I hate Ulrich, I don't care." Yumi sighed as she came closer to me, "There's one thing you need to promise me if we go out." 

"Yeah?"

"You won't make out with Sammy."

"I'll promise if you sware you won't cheat on me." I answered.

"Sware."

"Promise."

We were so close now, that I could feel her breath on my lower lip.

I was taller than her, but by an inch or two.

We looked at each other for a moment with that 'I'm-so-glad' glare until I got her to sit on a desk.

Then, I brushed on my lips against hers.

She smiled as I pulled back.

She put her hands behind my neck and pulled me back toward her.

I can't believe I can say this but…

We actually…kissed.

We were so into the kiss that we didn't even hear the door unlatch, and open.

**A/N: Awesome! I'm SOOOO Sorry YxU fans! (Because I'm one myself) and I really hate myself for doing this, but hey, there HAS to be hope in Yumi's soul for Ulrich, because…if not, I think there should be…Wait, I have control over Yumi in this story! AHA!! I can make Yumi make Popcorn while singing Yankee Doodle!**

Yumi: Oh dear god, Kiwi. Please not again.

Me: Last time you were baking cookie while reciting the Constitution in a pink tu-tu.

Yumi: I TOLD YOU NOT TO PUT THAT ON A PUBLIC SITE!

Me: …My bad.  
**  
Okay, Please Review before Yumi kills me! GAH! HURRY! **

Author's Quote:  
_  
A Kiss: A Greeting, A romance, or a "WHAT-WAS-THAT?!"  
_


	4. Okay, NOW we're in some trouble!

**Shut up.**

That never happened.

Never will.

I, Yumi Ishiyama, would never and I repeat would NEVER do that!

Or at least, do it, and get caught.

_You were practically making out in the Science room!_

**Not True!**

Yes, true, you know it!

**Not true! He…just…kissed me! That's NOTHING! I've shared kisses with….Ulrich.**

Oh, so now we come up to Ulrich?

**Don't you dare get any ideas!**

You mean, YOU shouldn't get any ideas!

**My conscience? God, I hate you right now.**

Yeah, I believe so, but you didn't listen to me earlier did you?

**WHAT did you SAY to me, 'earlier'?**

YOU LIKE ULRICH! YOU LIKE ULRICH! YOU LIKE ULRICH! YOU LIKE-

**SHUT UP! I do not! Get OVER yourself!**

I'd be getting over you….whoa. That sounds weird.

This was my inner voice? Am I stupid on the inside or something?

I mean, Honestly, I'm fighting with myself! That's just worse than TALKING to yourself!

_No it's not._

Yes it- SHUT UP!

"Sorry about that." Rick looked at me, "I didn't know Ulrich was there."

"No, you didn't…he was stalking us and if he dares to-"

"RICK! YUMI!" Their first names blasted over the intercom, "Will you PLEASE come to the Principal's office?"

"…Crap."

"I know, it's all Ulrich's doings..."

"Good thing the Kadic goes back to the school tomorrow, huh?"

"…Not true." A teacher practically popped out of no where, "We're pairing some of them with dorms. Those with only one person in them."

"Phew." Rick sighed; glad to say Nick was his roommate.

"Uh, oh…It would never be Boy/Girl, would it?"

"…Pffh." The teacher rolled her eyes, "We don't support romance, but like we care."

"…May I ask your name?"

"Miss. Jonlen, your science teacher."

"Oh, I left the box in your desk, Miss. Jonlen."

"Thank you Rick, now you better get to the principal."

"Oh…yeah! Right!"

**_How do you get me into these things?_**

_**  
**I try to make you stay out! But…NOOO!_

**No, it's your fault.**

Let's say its Ulrich's fault.

**Oh, so now YOU bring up Ulrich!... But I agree.**

But I'm making fun of him, and I'm your conscience, I don't LURRRRV guys like you do.

**Did you say 'Lurv?'**

Like, for a real example: You LURV Ulrich!

**Oh…yeahh…**

I KNEW IT!

**NOT! God, seriously.**

"I heard you two were…affectionate in the Science room." Mr.Jord told us, "and before that you were found on top of each other."

"Oh, we can explain." Yumi insisted.

"Yeah, The second one, was because we were running and…we tripped."

"You believe I've never heard that before?"

"I bet you have, but we're dead serious!" Yumi cried.

"Then, explain the whole kissing thing in Science..."

"…It was one quick kiss, it was nothing, we forgot! We sware!"

"Sure, well, you two like each other, right? Right. So go on, kiss. Go on."

"Um, what?"

"Kiss her, Kiss him, go."

"…No thanks."

"Why not? Because I'm here?"

"Because…we don't want to break the rule, now that we remember about it."

"That's good. So, to get you both punishments, I'm sending each of you a Kadic student to stay with."

"...But…I already have a roommate."

"Nick, yes, I know." Mr.Jord explained, "He'll be sharing with Kev, they said they were friends."

"…Yeah, okay."

"Alright. Yumi, you'll share with this Jeremie Belpois."

Yumi smiled, Jeremie that was the boy she could ALWAYS talk to about ANYTHING and NEVER get nervous!

"And…Rick, you'll get…hmmm..."

_**Please say Odd. Please say it. Come on.**_

Please say Odd! PLEASE?!?

**Aha! YOU AGREE!**

DUH I agree!

"This Mr. Stern. Ulrich Stern, he'll be your roommate."

"...Uh..."

"That a PROBLEM?"

"Never, sir."

"Good. They will be your roommate till Mid-day Friday."

"Alright."

XxX

"Yumi? I'm sharing a room with you?"

"Surprised? Shocked? Disappointed?"

"Surprised and Shocked, but never disappointed."

"Of course, Jeremie. Come on in."

"You finally get a dorm and you have to share it."

"Better you than damn Ulrich."

"He's sharing with Rick."

"I know, it's supposed to be 'punishment'."

"It kinda is…well…to Rick anyway."

"Yeah…"

Jeremie closed the door and sat cross-legged on the floor,

"You want to tell me why you can't just move on? You and Ulrich have been great friends and then one little skirmish and you hate him?"

"He was freakin' making out with Sissi! SISSI OF ALL PEOPLE! God, I regret meeting the bastard."

"Remember all the good Lyoko trips?"

"…Who is Odd and Aelita sharing with?"

"Sammy and Aelita, Odd's stuck with some guy I don't know. Jon or something?"

"…Oh, Blonde hair, green eyes?"

"Yeah."

"I met him in the hallway the other day."

XxX

"Whoa, Ulrich! Calm it down!"

"How fuckin' DARE you to make a move on MY GIRL!"

"Last time I heard you broke up!"

"Doesn't mean I wanted to! You better not lay your EYES of her or I will personally kill you!"

"Hey, we have classes here, you don't. Just image what we could be doing." Rick smiled.

This Ulrich guy he knew for about four days, and was already annoying the living shit out of him. Rick was ready for a fight, but this was punishment, besides, he doesn't want to mess up his dorm already.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Hey now, we kissed in a Science room, did we not? Can't wait till Chemistry."

"URGAH!" Ulrich threw a pillow at him harshly, a better way to solve his fury and jealousy.

"Do you really think Yumi still likes you? Do you really think you have ANY hope?"

"Listen, Rick, we're going to stay here for A LONG time, so let's get something straight…she ain't yours, she's mine."

"She is not."

Ulrich pushed Rick's shoulders, making Rick lose his balance, and fall on the floor.

Ulrich's foot right in front of his face.

"Who's is she?"

"…Y-Yours."

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"…Yes?" Ulrich answered trying to sound like he was as happy as a clam (Okay, so…when did they saying come up? Since when are clams ALWAYS happy?!?)

"…Could you open the door?"

They couldn't make out the feminine voice but Ulrich opened the door.

Yumi stood there all worried and concerned.

"Oh Yumi."

"Rick! Are you okay?" She ran past Ulrich totally ignoring him. She kneeled by the Rick's side, "What happened?"

Ulrich glared at him, his eyes telling Rick to lie.

"I...Uh…I tripped…yeah, me and my dumb balance." Rick fibbed, "Sorry if I worried you."

"Oh…okay…"

"Yumi, talk to Ulrich won't you? I'll be right back…I'm going to…get a drink." Rick jumped up and pretty much ran down the hallway, glad to be out of that room.

"Uh, but, wait Rick!" Yumi stuttered, Ulrich closed the door behind him, locking it for various obvious reasons.

"So…Let's talk." Ulrich sat next to her, and pulled her to sit down herself.

"About what? Your lies? Your lies, or…Your…lies?"

"Why can't you give me another chance, huh? Why?!"

"I've give you many more chances than any boyfriend should have! You should only need one, I gave you five. FIVE!"

"You're exaggerating." Ulrich rolled his eyes, "It's been like once, Stop acting like I'm the enemy here?"

"So…I'M the enemy?"

"Y- NO! There is no 'enemy' here!!"

"Why can't you move on? I don't want you in my life, can't you see that?"

"…And you want _Rick_?"

"Maybe, what does it mean to you?"

"A lot. It means a lot."

"Oh sure…"

XxX

"So, Ulrich and Yumi are in this big fight because when they were going on, Ulrich kissed someone else?"

Aelita nodded.

"Sammy, right?"

"Yeah, and your…Aelita?"

"Perfection."

"Okay, so...wait, why isn't Yumi going out with him again?"

"I'm not sure…"

"I think he's kinda cute."

"WHAT?"

"I'm just saying." Sammy blushed, "Should I ask him out?"

"No, he'll end up cheating on you or something, take my advice."

XxX

"Yumi, would you please go out with me once more? Give me another chance?"

"Well, Ulrich I don't know, I mean-"

Ulrich hushed her with one of his better kisses.

Yumi stared at him with blank and puzzled eyes.

"…Hmm?" Ulrich asked licking his lips afterwards.

"…One more chance, you blow it, your out of my life for good."

"Thank you, Yumi." Ulrich came closer to kiss her once more when the door opened.

"Hey, Yumi, I was wondering if- Oh." Rick stopped in disappointment.

"Wait, no, Rick!" Yumi totally forgot she was so called 'dating' Rick.

He stormed out of the hallway.

It seemed it really hurt him.

"Serves him right." Ulrich stated a grin on his face.

Yumi slapped it off of him,

"God damn it Ulrich! Rick did NOTHING to you!"

"Where are you going?" He asked as she got up,

"I'm going to soothe Rick, he needs it."

"I'll-"

"You're staying here."

"…That too."

**Rick's POV:**

_How COULD she? She promised me, just like damn Marisol!! Are all girls focused on cheating? Do they think it'll please us? Is THAT the way that work? Urgh, I'll never love again if that was I learned here, loving only makes things worse._

But…

Yumi, you were only BEST friend here, and you treat me like DIRT, how can you possibly SLEEP at night?

Girls, what an issue.

"Rick?"

_Ignore her, walk away, just walk away._

And he was about to do that, until he felt Yumi grip his hand,

"I'm sorry." She said, "I promised you, I sealed it with a kiss, and I totally let you down, I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore."

_Crap. I can't say I don't want to, but I can't say I do…URGAH! Aphrodite! Are you happing now?!?_

"I want to talk to you." I answered without really thinking about it, "Please explain to me…Please."

"Rick…Ulrich was totally up in my face, and everything, I don't want him anymore. He's old and bad news. He's a player, and doesn't deserve to live."

"No, Yumi. Don't say that, I obviously don't like him either but…I don't want him to die for it."

"Your way to sweet." She squeezed my hand tighter.

_Aphrodite! I THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! You ROCK! I NEVER doubted you!_

**Yes I did, but that's okay! THANK YOU!**

"Thank you."

She hugged me, our hands together, her head deep in my chest.

"HEY! YUMI!"

I looked down at her, she looked annoyed.

"Oh no, please god." Yumi prayed.

"Hey! Hey Yumi!"

"As if this day couldn't get any worse."

"Who is that?" I asked clueless

I mean HOW many guys does she know?

"Yumi." The boy put a hand on her shoulder, making her turn away from me.

"What do you want? Huh?"

"Just to stay Hi. A shame a stayed back a year, huh?"

"Too bad."

"Don't hate me like that, who's this?"

"Rick, my boyfriend."

"Hey Rick."

"Hi, who ARE you?"

"Rick…meet…_William._"

**a/n: Alright, Myself I didn't see that coming but it was 10:30 at night on a Wednesday night and I thought HECK WITH IT! And randomly threw William in!**

YAYY! ME! AND MY RANDOMNESS! Okay, so..Like…review, and flame if you'd like, help me out! I want to hear your minds! 


	5. Urgentcy

__

**(3rd Person) Normal POV:  
**_  
BAM!_

BAM!

BAM!

"Yumi! YUMI!"

_BAM!_

BAM!

"Stop that!" Sami took her math book away from her best friend, "Get your science book, it's thicker."

"Very Funny." Yumi snickered.

"So…it seems that, William's here? I didn't see him on the Kadic's campus." Aelita sighed, "That sneak."

KNOCK!

"Hold on."

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Hang on for a god damn second!" Yumi shouted, as she scrambled to get up.

"Hey there Yumi." A dark brunette –but not yet black- haired girl smiled at her.

"Emi? You go here?"

"Believe it my dear sister." Emi smiled, "Saw you last night, but it was too late."

"Shouldn't you be in college by now?"

"Shut UP, my dear sister."

"Aelita, Sami, this is Emi." Yumi moved aside letting Emi in, "-my dear sister."

"You don't look so much alike…" Sami replied, now hugging her math book.

"Whoa, you said you didn't _have_ a sister." Aelita looked stumped.

"I have a sister." Yumi proclaimed, "She's just five years older than me."

"So how's Baby Yumes doin?" Emi sat down.

"Life's crap." Yumi replied, sitting next to her sister.

"How so?"

"Her ex-boyfriend is here and caught her and her NEW boyfriend kissing and great things, and now her crusher from Jr. High is here…" Sami listed.

"Aww, Baby Yumes, come 'er." Emi reached for her younger sister.

"I'm not four anymore, Emi."

"Yes, but I'm always going to be the older, and you're always gonna be the youngest." Emi smiled, "It's like the whole world likes to tease you that way."

"Uggh." Yumi grabbed the science book off her desk.

_BAM!_

BAM!

BAM!

"Yumi…You want to lookup Name meanings again?" Emi smiled.

"…Damn, I really wish you never knew my weak spots." Yumi sighed as she turned on the computer.

XxX

"Hey, Rick."

"Yeah, Ulrich?"

"I'm…yeah, sorry about the fight the other day." Ulrich stated, apologizing for him, was really hard to do, "I mean, it was so random, and I was so jealous…"

"It's fine." And before Ulrich could say anything else, Rick looked at him and said, "Do you know a William?"

"William? Dunbar?" **(a/n: I couldn't find his last name and if this is wrong, PLEASE TELL ME! I looked everywhere and it just wasn't found!!)**

"I dunno."

"This tall, black hair?"

"Yep."

"Yeah, don't know him."

Rick had a puzzled face before chuckling,

"I'm sorry, I'm so focused on who William is I can't think straight."

"Hmm? What about him?"

"When Yumi and I were talking the other day, he came around."

"Damn, I hate him."

"I'm starting to, too."

"Alright, let's stop agreeing, it's kinda scaring me now." Ulrich sat up from his lounging position on the floor.

"Heh, agreed."

Ulrich rolled his eyes,

"Get outta school and be a comedian." He said sarcastically.

"Hell yeah, you guys know how long you're going to stay?"

"No idea…" Ulrich replied after a long pause, "Ruining your snogging time with Yumi?"

"Dude, don't feel so bad. Look at it this way, Honestly, I never really _officially_ asked her out. We just…promised each other….hmm…well…I guess it follows the same concept."

"Oh, yeah. I SO get it!"

"Urgh! You know what I'm getting at here…"

KNOCK!

"Yeah…" The brunette nodded as the blonde, older one, opened the door.

I mean it was _his_ dorm, and already hearing how incredibly lazy he is, it didn't surprise Rick is find that Ulrich didn't even turn his head, while Rick opened the door.

"Oh…hello Ms. Jonlen…" He greeted.

"Oh Good. Rick, deary, come with me." Ms. Jonlen walked away, waving her hand meaning he should better hurry.

"What's going on?" Ulrich asked, finally turning.

"Not sure, but it seems it's an urgentcy…"

"Urgentcy?"

"A mix up of emergency and urgent….Okay, my vocab rocks, and you know it." Rick laughed as he walked out and closed the door.

Ulrich rolled his eyes.

_Yumi, please…come back to me._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**  
DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!**

That HAS to be one of my shortest chapters I've ever made, but Mwah hah hah hah!

I wanted to give a little big of a cliffie so, yeah.

Kiwir0x ♥

((New! A Quote: _Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired._**))  
**


	6. He Said She Said

"I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"Yeah, I don't care."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do!"

"Jeremie, how would you know?" Yumi sat up from her lying down position on the floor, as Jeremie sat on her bed.

"I just know. I mean, how bad is it to let Ulrich just…be your _friend_ again? It won't hurt."

Yeah, it won't hurt…

_Much._

"Easy for you to say, Jer. Like, if you found Aelita in the arms of…Nick, making out before your very eyes…" The sentence wasn't even finished before the boy replied,

"Aelita and I aren't going out, Yumi. It wouldn't mean anything."

Yumi looked at him, staring.

"Yes?" He asked, "I say something interesting?"

"What did you say?"

"…If I said anything interesting."

"Before that."

"…Aelita and I aren't going out…"

"Are you freaking serious?!"

"Yeah, I'm freaking serious." Jeremie sighed, and laid back, resting against the wall, "Why? Does she like me?"

"DUH! Jeremie! Where have you been the past year or two!"

"Honestly?"

"No, I'm kidding with you…YES HONESTLY."

"Coming from the girl with her ex-boyfriend, boyfriend, and crusher in the same school that just HAPPEN to know each other."

"Shut up. I wonder if we're going to have class next week. I hope not, what's going on at the Kadic?"

"Bug and electricity problem. I thought it was Xana, till I realized we defeated him."

"Eh, this and that, huh? It'll take a while for you to get used to that. And, did you ever find Franz Hopper?"

Jeremie sighed, signaling a 'no', but added, "I'm still looking into it. I copied all Franz Hopper files to my laptop and the computer in my dorm. He's hiding, and he's doing good."

"Yeah. I'm glad to see you still have faith in Franz."

"I have my doubts, but Aelita's on my back night and day about it, so, unless I find a confident answer with facts to back it up, I'll keep on working."

Yumi raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not doing it all for her; I'm doing it so she'll leave me alone sometimes."

"You're such a loner, Jer."

"I know, I don't really care."

"Yes you do…"

"No I- Ugh. You poser."

She smiled.

"So, what did you do for summer?"

"…We hung out the entire summer, Yumi." Jer's glasses slipped a bit, and he pushed them back up with his pointer finger.

"What color are your eyes?" Yumi asked randomly, He stared at her puzzled for a second.

"…Hazel…why?"

"…I don't think I've ever seen you without your glasses…"

"Probably not, I can't see you without my glasses."

"Here, lemme see." Yumi stuck her hand out for the glasses. Jeremie hesitated but the thought came to him that: Yeah, he can trust Yumi. Of course he can. With that, he slid them off and gave them to her.

She came dangerously close to his face, searching in his eyes.

That color….what an amazing color…

"Can I help you?" He asked. Her eyes were perfectly alined with his, so he could seem them wonderfully, her hair and neck were fuzzy. All the more, he IS far-sighted. **(I don't actually know, but I'm just awesome like that XD)**

"Wow. Your eyes…"

"Something wrong?"

"No, just…wow. I've known you all this time and never really knew…"

"Hey, alright. I actually like to see, so could you give me back my glasses?"

"Huh? Oh, right, yeah."

"So, where is your sister?"

"She's with Sami and Aelita right now."

"Well, then. Let me rephrase: Where is your sister?"

"That store down the street. It's kinda girly, so I decided I didn't want to go."

"What's it called?"

"I'm…not…sure."

_RING RING RING_

Jeremie's phone rang not only loudly but annoyingly.

"Hello? Oh, hey Odd…Yumi's dorm….Yeah, sure…" Jeremie's fingers played with Yumi's bed sheet's. He would wrap them around his pointer finger and then pull it out, he then put his phone down and asked, "It's cool if Odd comes around here, isn't it?"

"Of course. Just not Ulrich."

"Yeah, she said okay." Jeremie replied and then added, "Sure, you can bring Ulrich if you want."

Yumi growled at Jeremie's stupid ignorance.

And just WHERE was Rick?!?

**XxX**

"Yeah, Yeah. He's right here. Yeah, I'm in Rick's dorm." Odd said to the phone, "When? Right now? Sure…okay…see you in a bit. Bye." 

"What did he say?"

"Sure, he says it's a little boring anyway."

"What did Yumi say?"

"Nothing, at least, I didn't hear anything."

"Do you think she'll ever forgive me?"

"Maybe, but Yumi's a strong, independent girl. She can put a fight, and hold a grudge.."

"Don't confuzle me. Yes or No?"

"I'll say, Sure, but I won't bet any money on it."

"Are we going now?"

"Yeah…Where's Rick?"

"With…Miss. Jonlen or whatever."

"Do you hate him?"

"Not as much as the first day, he's okay, but I am mad at him."

"Hey, You're the one that blew it. Mister. Don't blame him."

"Hey, You're gonna be screaming for mercy if you don't shut up, Mister."

"HEY! No threats."

"Fine, but if you try to threaten me, I'll KILL you!"

"…Very Funny."

**XxX**

"We should get this for Yumi!" Aelita pointed to a skull necklace at the store. Whose name was Bewitching

"No! We should get _this_ for Yumi!" Sami pulled a hair scrunchy that had a red and black rose. Since Yumi always had her hair up, it seemed like a good idea.

"No, we should get **that** for Yumi." Emi pointed to the item.

"Oh hell yeah. Come on, how much is it?"

Emi ran up the isle, looking at the price tag.

"It's on sale, ladies!" She sang, "Originally…Whoa. On sale…58, for…WHOA."

"Are we getting it?"

Emi took the item and gave it to Aelita and her credit card.

"Hey girlie, Charge it."

"YES! Yumi will LOVE it!"

"If she doesn't, I'll be more than happy to have…Rick?"

"Rick? You want Rick?" Sami asked Emi as Aelita walked toward the counter.

"No, Look. He's right there."

"What is he doing?"

"One way to find out, Hey! Hey RICK!"

Rick snapped his head in their direction and waved. They motioned him to come closer and after a second of looking at…whatever was behind the coke machines (They couldn't see past them) he came up.

"When's Yumi's birthday?" He asked the first thing he said.

"October Third. Why?" Emi replied.

"I was hoping I didn't miss it."

"Are you here for a present?"

"Not for Yumi. My grandmother's birthday is next Sunday, and she's not doing so great since my grandfather passed away, So I was hoping on getting her something really nice."

"How thoughtful!" Sami chimed, "Why, I would pay money to have a sweetie as a boyfriend like you."

Rick scratched the back of his neck, "Thanks?"

Sami giggled.

"But, while we're on birthdays. When are yours?"

"Mine's August Fifteenth." Sami replied, "I love how it's in the Summer."

"February twenty-fourth." Aelita answered **(Aha! The same as, meh! So write that down you guys: Kiwi's birthday is: 2-24. Incase you need that again it's- 2-24. THANK YOU)**

"And mine's June thirtieth." Emi stated, "And you?"

"Valentines."

"Really? Wow. What a nice surprise for your parents, eh?"

"My actual due date was March fourteenth."

"A whole month."

"Yup. So, it being September seventh…Yumi's would be closest, but it would be…Aelita next? Other than me; I don't buy myself presents."

"Yeah…I'd call you greedy if you did…"

"Okay, enough chatter, We better get back to the school." Sami stated, "Or who knows what the principal might think up."

"Trust me, he's tough." Rick smiled, said their goodbyes, and went on…

_And there's no way that bastard big shot, Ulrich, is going to take Yumi away from me.  
_**XxX**

"Just like old times, eh?" Odd smiled, just looking around Yumi's dorm, "Before we could free Aelita."

"Before you two had this stupid fight…" Jeremie added, and Odd quickly agreed.

"Would you butt out, please?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, it's not your business." Ulrich replied, "Besides, we're in the same room without yelling at one another, aren't we?"

"It's a good start, I have to say. Ten points, both of you." Jeremie sighed, leaning back in the computer chair. He was forced to move, since the bruise on his back, made by Yumi, needed to have soft straight wall, without lying on the bed.

"Don't make me kick you again…" Yumi threatened. Jeremie straightened his glasses and rolled his eyes.

"So…what's up?" Ulrich asked, tying his tennis shoe again.

"Nothing."

"Nada."

"Squat."

"I wish we had Xana." Ulrich asked out of the blue, looking out the window, "We were so much tighter with Xana." He had a glance at Yumi whom smiled and he gave a quick grin before looking back out the window and continuing, "It gave us a reason to hang around each other whenever we could."

"True, It also gave us something to do and gave us classes to miss." Odd listed.

"But we'd have a return to the past and take the classes anyway. Some of them twice." Yumi pointed out.

"Point taken, but at least it was easier the second time around."

"I suppose." She said after a three-second sigh.

All went silent…

"Okay, Odd and I have been talking…"

"Oh, Jeremie, please." Both Yumi and Ulrich hit their heads against the walls.

"Well, you two really have NO reason to hate each other like this!!!" Odd shouted.

They know he wasn't lying, so they shut up and said nothing back.

"Well, I don't hate her, but she's got to hold a grudge forever."

"And he won't mature, he's too childish, he has to blame someone else, every time. But I mean he _never_ does anything ANYWAY."

"Well, SHE'S always obsessed with all these crap that I don't even care about! Her hair, for example, it looks perfect, and yet she brushes it for another hour or so!"

"HE has to go on and on about something that doesn't matter. Making a mountain out of a molehill."

"_SHE _ has to ruin all the fun in everything."

"_HE_ has to kiss every girl he's ever met."

"**SHE** has be jealous if I kiss another girl when UNDER FORCE."

"**HE ** has to make up excuses to his three-day girlfriend for making out with some one else!"

"SHE won't chill out and give others time to talk!"

"HE won't dare to tell the truth anymore!!"

"_SHE _won't ever understand the important things in my life!"

"_HE_ doesn't give a shit about ANYTHING his friends tell him."

"_SHE_ has to go on and be all mysterious and leaving clues like a damn criminal!"

"**HE** has to be the best at everything and will kill anyone better than him at any deed!"

"_**SHE**_ wouldn't help anyone when they actually need her!"

"_HE WON'T SHUT UP FOR A SECOND TO LET SOMEONE EXPLAIN THE REASONS FOR SOMETHING!"_

"Oh fuck this." Ulrich got up, "I'm leaving. If anyone wants to follow, go ahead."

"Good, go. I never wanted you here in the first place."

"You know, one day, you're really going to regret dumping me, Yum-_Ishiyama_. You're going to come crawling back to me."

"Hey, I'm not the one trying to bug the fuck out of my ex-girlfriend's new boyfriend now, am I?"

"URGAH! Ishiyama, I guess you'll never know the actual feelings I had for you."

She stepped out in the hallway for him to hear her,

" STERN! You'll never know how much I really cared!" She turned back around, "AND YOU TWO! Get your asses OUT OF here!" 

Odd and Jeremie scrambled to the door and out in the hallway.

"But Yumi, we…"

"Does it look like I would care?! GOOD FUCKIN' DAY."

"BUT YUMI!"

"**GOOD ****FUCKIN'**** DAY!!"**

Odd and Jeremie sighed and leaned against Yumi's closed door.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Odd started to think harder.

"I know…Wait, I think the battle just began."

"How so, Mr. General sir?"

"You see, Didn't Ulrich say he guess Yumi'll never the feelings?"

"Yeah."

"And Yumi said Ulrich'll never know how much she really cared?"

"OH my god! It's all coming together now!"

"Oh YEAH!" Jeremie clapped excitedly.

Rick came up the hallway, about to knock on Yumi's door when Jeremie grabbed his hand and pulled down,

"Trust me, You shouldn't do that." He said.

"Oh, and why not?"

"…Yumi's having some…teenaged problems."

"Ulrich?"

"…Kinda, and then hormones. I say, Give her awhile, if you don't want to get yelled at."

"Got it." Rick smiled and walked back down the hallway toward his dorm. Luckily, Ulrich wasn't there, he must've gone outside somewhere.

All Four Guys started thinking more deeply.

_No way, Ulrich, you're not getting my girl. You lost your chance. You blew it, too bad; so sad, move on. She's MINE now._

I can't believe Yumi gave in to stupid Rick. What does he have that I don't? I'm pretty sure I'm better. Damn, I'm killing Nicholas for that damn prank he played on me to kiss stupid Sissi and she had to stupid force me to kiss her again. Just to make sure that stupid Yumi was fucking watching. Why is everything so messed up? Oh, GOD! Help me!

Oh, won't this be fun? On to camp B of Yumi and Ulrich's warfare! Bombs have already been heard, Gun-shots fired, but just who will survive the war?

Okay, For this to work, I'll need some help from Sami, Emi, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and a teacher- NO! Higher! The principal! Ooh, Ishiyama and Stern have a surprise for them, now don't they?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Okay, I liked this chapter, sheesh. And if I were you I would review me! Since, Kiwi is so cool like that!  


**OKAY! Time for the pointless stuff:**

Random Quote: _LOVE is when you give someone everything that if you lost, you'd be destroyed, but you trust that person enough not to. _****

Random Fact: _The highest point in Pennsylvania is lower than the lowest point in Colorado. _


	7. Friendship is no easy matter

**Wow. It took forever for me to reply! But here's the drill everyone- 5 reviews- 1 Chapter. I don't ask for much! Really! …But, if I get 4, and I feel like updating- I will. :)**

ANYWAY, I was gone for like two days and I notice that A LOT of people have this on their favorites, (Uh, Thanks?) So yeah!

HOWEVER- I was hoping for '4' reviews each chapter. So, I have 7 with 23? Hmm…you guys can see what my goal is, right?

KIWI IS UPDATING HER MOST LIKED STORY ON FANFICTION! (You may applaud or scream now, but please, no pictures, just throw money)

:) 

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_**  
ALMOST A MONTH LATER:  
(October Third.)**_****_

"If she's just give me a few freaking _seconds_ for me to tell her, we wouldn't be in the mess, would we?" Ulrich cried, into his pillow. His two friends, Odd and Jeremie in his dorm with him. This was the year Ulrich got his own dorm.

"Well, no offence, but you _really_ did mess up with her. You wanted to go out with her for years, you get the chance and BAM- you blew it." Odd slammed his hands together, "And the worst thing is, You didn't even bother to call her during the summer."

"You know I couldn't stop my vacation to talk to her. You guys of all people know my parents." Ulrich whined, "Family time is very slim, and when it comes around, it's taken for granted."

"Aye, I realized." Odd replied, "But look, you had your cell phone? You could've texted her, right? That doesn't consist for you to talk. Maybe during the night? Come on, Mr. Romantic! You should've done something, but you _didn't_ so you lost her…to a much more handsome, more responsible, all around better guy one year older than you."

Ulrich sat up from his lounging position, "Who's side are you on?"

"I can think of two things Odd may be getting at here." Jeremie started, "1. He thinks you should text her sometime while you're at the Kadic, or 2. Odd's gone gay and has fallen in love with Rick."

"I don't get it! What's so special about fucking _Rick_?!" Ulrich threw his pillow off his bed and was jumping up and down on it like a child throwing a tantrum, "Yeah, okay. So he's the same age as Yumi, but so is William and he's an ass!!"

Odd sighed, about to disagree- About the Rick part, not William, because William actually _was_ an ass.

Jeremie was twiddling his thumbs, deep into a new thought, both Ulrich and Odd took notice when he pushed his glasses up, so they were on his head, and not in front of his eyes. This was a new thing Jeremie did when he was thinking _so hard_ about one thing. And we're talking- He's done this only _twice_ in the three years they've known him.

Ulrich, even though he was quite as this point, was still screaming and whining in his mind. Fire burning in his eyes, he put the pillow back on the bed, to collapse on top of it and sigh.

"Find someone else."

Ulrich turned, "What?"

"Move on." Jeremie started, "Find someone else. She did, she's obviously over you. I know, I know. You love her and everything. How do you think I felt when Aelita broke up with me?"

The brunette didn't answer, but looked merely at the ground, "I-I don't think I can."

"Of course you can!" Odd jumped to his feet, surprising Ulrich and Jeremie by his random outburst, "Let's think. Positives on Ulrich Stern- Well, you were voted cutest guy last year, you're the captain Soccer playeh, you have _plenty_ of girls to choose from!"

"But, I love her." Was all he could reply, "Which is why she can't be happy with William, Rick, Theo, ANYBODY else but me. If she is- I sware, I'll _kill_ him!" Ulrich stomped out of his own dorm, to go to his 'sulking tree'.

**XxX**

_I can't be happy with this guy._

Rick gently held onto Yumi's hand, as they were walking around the park. Friday evenings were so peaceful, especially at this time- Everyone was at home, or at a restaurant eating dinner so not many people would bump into them. 

_Or Maybe I can. Rick's a sweet guy. He actually cares about my feelings._

She moved closer to him, her arm brushing against his. She felt his thumb rubbing the back of her hand. She rested her head on his shoulder. 

_He has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen._ She glanced up at his face, he had a content grin on his face. His blue eyes shining greatly. _He's everything I've ever wanted._

"Enjoying our walk, Yumes?" He looked down at her as he made her stop to sit on a perfectly put green bench in the middle of the park.

"Yes, it's quite relaxing. Just what we needed after that horrible science test." She responded, watching a (hopefully) married couple with a child walking up to the playground. The child ran up to go on the monkey-bars.

"I hope I did well on that." He answered in a somewhat whisper, "I didn't really study for it. I totally forgot about it."

"Really?" She giggled. _I hope he remembered._

"Oh, and um." He pulled out a box from his jacket pocket, "Happy birthday, Yumi."

_HE REMEMBERED!!! _

She looked up at his eyes as she accepted his gift, the only gift she had gotten today.

He smiled, "Open it."

"In Japan, it's considered impolite to open a gift in front of the person who gave it to you." She held the small box in one hand as she pulled her hair out of her face and behind her ears.

"So, what if I were to walk over to the playground? Would that still count?" He asked, "Because I really want you to open it."

"Um, sure. I guess."

He quickly got up and strutted off to the playground- Yumi scowled seeing two cheerleaders from her high school watch him do so and swoon.

_But I'm not jealous.  
_  
The tiny box was opened as she choked on her breath.

"OH. MY. GOD."

**XxX**

"Ulrich? Are you okay?"

"I'm still pissed off about the whole Yumi and Rick thing, is all, Aelita." His only friend that was girl sat next to him, both of them in front of his tree, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, I take a walk everyday to ease my mind about the days events." She answered, "Usually, around town, but today, I decided to walk through the woods."

Ulrich gulped, _Does that mean…?_

"It's kinda like it was planned by fate." She looked up to the green leaved tree, "I can see why you like this tree so much."

_Does she…Wait, then that means…_

"Ulrich?"

"Aelita- Will you go out with me?" _Did I really just say that?_

Her eyes got wide, as her jaw dropped, "Uh, Well, I don't know. I'm still getting over Jeremie." She answered and looked away.

"Oh." Was all he answered with, he looked up to the sky looking for the heavens- _God, if you can hear me- Shoot me now.  
_  
Aelita looked at him staring at the sky, she moved closer and softly placed a tender kiss on his lips, "I missed you."

He was quickly brought back to earth, feeling something on his lips, "Does that mean we're going out?"

"No. It doesn't." She answered and pulled him to a hug, "We just need each other right now."

Ulrich pulled her into a friendly squeeze, "Then why'd you kiss me?"

"I thought you needed it." She answered, "Knowing the last girl you kissed is _still_ Sissi."

"Ew, yeah, thanks for that." He replied- She was right. Was she watching him 24/7 to see if he ever kissed another girl?

"No problem, and for the record- You're a much better kisser than Jeremie."

He smiled, "Thanks." _But Yumi's the better kisser, Aelita. Sorry._

He got up, as did she, they hugged each other as he whispered, "Thank you so much, Aelita. I knew I could count on you." And he walked away.

She smiled, knowing he was out of ear-shot, she whispered, "I forgot to tell you I love you, Ulrich."

He decided to walk to the park. He heard Yumi was there, and he was _going_ to talk to her. One way or the other.

"You didn't have to." She murmured into his chest. He hugged her tighter with a smile.

"Yes I did." He answered, kissing her forehead, "It's your birthday. Of course I had to."

"You could've waited for my surprise birthday party tomorrow night." She insisted. Her actual birthday was on a weekday- Friday. As her birthday party would be held after class- on Saturday.

"If it's a surprise party, how do you know about it?" Rick asked, moving a few strands out of her face.

"I found out about it. Aelita was on the phone with a friend of mine, Sam."

"Oh, you mean Sammy at school?"

"No, another Sam. Um, Odd's girlfriend." She elaborated, "Samantha Larson. She doesn't go to the Kadic, but she comes by every summer, holiday, and break." 

"And she's going to make your party?"

"She says she'll skip her class tomorrow to get at the Kadic on time." Yumi smiled, "I heard _a lot_ of Aelita and Sam's conversation."

"Ease dropper." Rick teased, "But hey, I've done worse."

"So have I. I dated stupid Stern." She looked up at the sunset colored sky, "I hate him."

"Yumi, I know. He cheated on you and whatever. I know you really dislike him, but I'd like you to be his friend. Just his friend. Please? For me?" Rick took her hand and kissed her hand lightly. He grinned noticing he almost kissed the ring he had given her.

"What? Why? With that bastard? No! Because, ugh. I bet you, Ulrich's fucked every friend girl he's ever had. I bet you right now Aelita and Ulrich are making out in the woods near the Kadic _right now_!" Yumi took her hand away and crossed her arms, "Never ever again."

"Be honest with me, Yumi. You miss him, don't you?"

"Not as a boyfriend."

"That's not what I meant." Rick rubbed his temples, "You miss him being a friend, don't you?"

"Well, yeah. Kind of, I mean. He always did the nicest things for me. And then, he started to impress me, and then…I guess. I just, kinda, fell in love with him. BUT THEN, He went into his whole player side. He was nicer to me when we friends." She sighed, that made no sense to her.

"Exactly. And I know you wish he was your friend again. I heard you talking to your sister, Emi. Right?" Rick pulled her closer again, he smooched her forehead, "Don't lie to me, Yumes. What are you thinking, right now?"

"Well, right now. I'm thinking Nick found a way to break into my room and take back his laptop that I kept all last night." Yumi smiled. Nick had been asking her for it all day, and when she said she "still needed" it, he didn't believe her. He got pretty ticked when Sammy had told him she'd be gone half the day on her date with Rick.

"Kev probably helped him." Rick added, "He broke into my dorm yesterday. I need to beat the living snot out of him when I have the time."

"Oh please, next date- Let's beat up Kev."

"Aye, alright!"

Ulrich wasn't sure where exactly where Yumi and _Rick_ were. So, he followed different trails. Not really caring about finding either of them anymore, but to settle and bring things back to reality to him and his torn heart and soul, and his confuzled brain.

_Aelita __kissed__ me. She KISSED me. Aw man, the only person I can trust with this information would be Odd, but he'll scream at me. Everyone knows Jeremie misses Aelita and Odd was planning on asking her out._

Oh, what was that guy's name. Nick? I think, one of Yumi's friends. He was cool. He called me yesterday, wonder what that was about.

_  
_Over the two weeks the Kadic students were there, Rick and Ulrich got along, but it was obvious they hated each other, but Ulrich had gotten along with Kev and Nick. Sammy wouldn't talk to him, and Aelita had told him it was because she liked him. Ew? There was nothing wrong with Sammy, she just wasn't his…_type._

He took out his cell phone and went to his voicemail

"You have- Two- New voicemails."

_One from Nick, and one from…who?_

"Hey Ulrich! It's Nick and Kev here. We wanted to make sure you remember that Yumi's birthday is tomorrow. You know how much she's jump for joy if you came up to her with a gift! DON'T FORGET! And her surprise party is Saturday night at six! DO. NOT. FORGET."

_Man, they really are losers. Okay, now what was that next voicemail?_

"Hey Ulrich, It's Yumi and I-" He pressed a number on his phone, "Voice mail, deleted. You have-One- saved voicemail, you have-no- new voicemail." He didn't care what she had to say.

_I shouldn't care what she had to say, but now I'm starting to regret that._

He walked slowly, he heard giggling and chuckling and hid behind a pine tree at the park, he peered over- There they were, Yumi and Rick.

He snarled and secretly watched them.

"Well, I think we should start to get back." Rick replied, as he gave her his hand to walk her back.

She refused, "I had a great time, but I want to stay out here for a little while longer."

"Eh, fine. Girls are confusing." He shrugged as he kissed her goodbye, "Call me when you're back, and not the police."

She snickered and waved to him as he smiled, waved back, turned, and walked toward the gate.

Ulrich ran up to the bench, jumped over the back and landed on the seat of the green outdoor bench, "Hey there. I found you."

Yumi turned, her delicate smile turned to a straight face, "Are you here to mock me? Or are you here about my message?"

"What message? You mean the voicemail?" He asked, "I didn't ruin your date, did I? Because, you know, if I did. You can go and follow him, I didn't mean to."

"No, you didn't. And yes, I mean the voicemail." Her voice was calm, and he felt like shooting himself- She was trying to say something to him, not _tease_ him about it!

"Um, I know you gave me a voicemail, but I think Kiwi stepped on my phone or something, because it was deleted. What did it say?"

She shifted uncomfortably, "I just wanted to apologize for being so mean to you all summer and the beginning of this year."

"It's okay. I understand." He looked at the ground, "So, um, can we be friends again?"

"Of course we can." She smiled, "But I heard about something between Aelita and Jeremie, what happened?!"

"Oh my lord. I can't believe this." Ulrich started, "They broke up."

"What?!" Yumi cried, "THE cutest and most perfect couple on campus broke up?!"

"I know! But, um, can we be personal for a second…? You know, without being…you know." _I am the biggest loser on the face of the planet! We're finally getting along and the only thing I can say is 'you know' _

"I won't laugh." She snickered a bit, "We've been friends for awhile, I know what you mean even if you don't make sense. Now, what was it you wanted to say?"

"I was, in the woods earlier today, and…Aelita came. She, um. She kissed me." He broke eye contact with her for a second, and didn't hear a reply.

"Really?" 

"Yeah."

"Are you planning on telling Jeremie?" 

"Not right away."

"Do you _ever_ plan on telling Jeremie?" He noticed she was scooting closer.

"Yeah, but I mean. Aelita, she…kissed me. Aelita. AELITA."

"Yeah, I get it. But why are you spazzing out about it?"

"Because, I- I miss you! And I don't want Aelita to think I like her. When I like you!" He cried on the top of his lungs. Yumi was afraid that even Rick might've heard.

Yumi stayed quiet, "Um, well, I think I need to go."

"One more thing." He said as she got up.

"Yeah?" She turned.

He stood and smiled, "Happy birthday."

She grinned and hugged him, "You remembered."

"I wouldn't forget it for the world." He replied, hugging her back, "Now, you should probably be getting back to school. As should I."

They parted ways, and the newish old friendship was underway.

_Wow. He's really starting to mature. _Yumi said in her mind, _I'm glad we're friends._

Yeah, we're friends.

At that's all.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_****

I KNOW I KNOW. It's a really short chapter, but at least I updated, right?

I want 5 more reviews, is that okay? –puppy dog eyes-

Aye, I started this chapter like weeks ago, before school ended (Which was May 23**rd**** or something) But I couldn't find the time to look for this! Well, it's done.**

Review, please?

Quote:_ Birthdays are good for you! In fact, statistics say that whoever has the most- lives the longest! _****

-Kiwi  



	8. Minutes Before IT happened

**Wow. That didn't take long, now did it? Okay, well, maybe it did. I don't remember. XD**

Goal: Now with 39, I want **45****. Is that too hard to ask?**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Yumi's POV**

Guess what world? No, I won't tell you. You have to guess.

Give up?

"I'M IN LOVE!" I shouted into a pillow, "I'M IN LOVE. I'M IN LOVE!" I wanted to scream this to the world. It was the night of my birthday, and I was dancing around like a maniac in Nick's room. Nick was sitting down at his desk, watching me and laughing.

"I'm guessing you had a good birthday." Nick asked me, still watching me, as I almost tripped over my bad-placed History book, I stayed here to study, but like that was gonna happen, "Now, who's this lucky guy you've fallen in love with? If it's Mr. Wilson, I'm gonna scream."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "It's not Mr. Wilson, although, he is a very cute young man. I'm out of his league anyway. It's…Rick." I can't believe this. I thought I gave up on love with Ulrich, but here it is. My shaky palms, short of breath, heart-warming, and light headed symptoms, all of it. I'm not saying I'm complaining. It's the best feeling in the world. The whole freaking world!

"Aww, how cute." Nick said in sarcasm, "Now, where were we? Talking about Ulrich, right? How did it get to Ulrich to Rick in like…seven seconds?"

"Notice how close their names are. Besides, we were talking about the time Ulrich and I were talking in the park without yelling at each other. He can be really sweet, but he's never open enough. You never really know what's going on inside his head, you know?"

"Earth to Yumi, reality calling. Unlike Disney movies and fairy tales, guys are actually bad with their thoughts and feelings. We don't have 'guy night' and talk about the cute girl we met and how we feel around her. If we barely tell our guy friends, how do you expect us to tell a girl? May I remind you that I avoid talking to my mom about you or Sammy? Do you know how up in my business she would be?"

"I guess your right." I flopped back on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, "Why didn't you get me anything for my birthday?"

"I forgot until Rick told me this morning." I gave him a look, I told him yesterday. He didn't forget, "Okay. I didn't wrap your present. I sent you a card and twenty dollars, that's enough until I find the time to wrap the damn gift."

I love Nick. He's my best-est friend in the world. He's like the older version of Jeremie. He was a little nerdy, but he was so kind and had such a big heart. He wasn't on the computer twenty-four/seven like Jeremie, but Nick skipped out on a lot of gym class to work on projects or help other friends on projects. He was blonde, and had the blue eyes and contacts. He used to wear glasses almost as big as Jeremie's. I sware, I'd call them twins.

"Well, I'm glad you won't kill Ulrich. You do realize that Mr. Jord will have you skinned if he knows you're in a boy's dorm."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm so glad you got your own dorm since that little Kadic incident. Out of all my guy friends here, you're my favorite." I looked back at him, he had a sweet smile, "Honestly."

"Out of _all_ my friends, you're my favorite. Rick's been all jumpy and happy ever since the Kadic students left. I think Ulrich was getting on his nerves." Nick was looking at his chewed nails. That was his bad habit, as mine was biting my pencil, pen, and one time, my chopsticks. (Don't ask. Just- Just don't ask.)

"I could believe so. How would you like it if your girlfriend's ex-boyfriend came to stay with you for a couple weeks? Sounds like _oodles_ of fun, right?!" Nick sighed and murmured something I knew he was ashamed of. He said it so light, he knew I couldn't hear, "I'm sorry, Nick? Say again?"

"I said…" He continued in a slightly lower voice, once again. I could not hear. After asking him again, he repeated, "I SAID. I've never had a girlfriend."

I gasped, "You? Nick? Seriously?! I mean, I could see Kev, but you?" Nick shrugged slightly and his shoulders dropped, "But you've have your first kiss, right?"

"I told people I have, but I really haven't. I mean, I've had a first kiss. In the seventh grade with a girl older than me at a friend's party. It was spin the bottle, but I mean, I think it doesn't count because there was no…feelings, it those kinda kisses. Unless it happens to land on a person you like or something."

Yeah, spin the bottle. I was mad at Odd and Aelita for even thinking stuff like that. Although, it did get me and Ulrich to kiss. But, URG. Don't think about _him_ like that! _He's_ an idiot! …only as a boyfriend. He's a nice friend. Yeah…yeah…

"Uh huh. Well, I feel bad for you. I wasted my first kiss on stupid silent Stern." I growled. Nick gave me a look, "What? You know I don't like him anymore!"

"No, I'm not saying you like him. In fact, I'm not saying anything at all. But you need to stop fighting yourself. Okay, let me explain." Nick pulled me to sit on the floor in front of him. Cross-legged and full attention. We only sat like this, up close and somewhat personal, when it was something important, "I think you keep telling yourself everytime you think about Ul-…Hmm..Stern you think it means you like him. It doesn't. I know you and him had a good chat last time at the park."

Hmm, maybe there's some stories I'm better off _not_ telling Nick.

"Sure, Stern cheated on you. Sure, it hurt or hurts, but that doesn't mean you two can't be friends anymore. You can still talk to him. I don't see why you're like killing yourself everytime you have this urge to see him. That urge, it's not your heart. It's your conscience. You know you don't like hating Stern, you know you want to bandage your friendship."

Nick's completely right. You see why I just love this guy? He just like…knows everything. At first it was creepy, but I now use it to my own advantage.

"I think you're right." _Pssh. I think we went over this, Yumi._ "I really do think that, but, Nick. It _hurts_ everytime I look into his emerald eyes. It's just reminding me over at over again that those damn eyes are full of lies!" I punched the pillow next to me, "I want to talk to him and fix our shitty slight friendship, but there's nothing I can really talk to him about."

Reasons why I love Nick: He's completely understanding, he listens, he make people see life through others lives, he's awesome, he's talkative but not a blabbermouth, he's sensitive around friends and family but strong when needed to be, he's nice, he's caring, he can keep secrets, even from his best friends, he's never gets in a fight with anybody, he has a sense of humor, he's an okay (Somewhat better than me) student, and he's pretty cute.

Before you girls start to fawn over him, I should mention he has a few flaws too.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I can't really help you on that. It would be kinda weird if I were there when you two are having a heart to heart conversation." Nick shot his hands up in defense, "But it's kinda late, so I think you should get back to your dorm."

Reasons to hate Nick: He can be very stubborn, he can make a mountain out of molehill, he has awful timing sometimes, he can make you look like an idiot (can't all geniuses?), and he hides his real self until he knows _every living detail_ about you and half your family. 

…What? Yeah, that's it. I know, he has more good things than bad, but that's just the kind of person Nick is. If you were to make a list for Jeremie too, it would similar to this. I sware! Can you say T-W-I-N-S?

Nick was at the door, that he gracefully had open, "Nice doing business with you." He said formally as he moved his hand gesturing for me to 'get the hell out'. I took my chemistry book (I was in there for a reason, guys.) and skipped out.

**XxX**

Happy birthday party, me!

I'm so happy! I have to act surprised though. I mean, they know I know about it. But hey, I don't know everything they're planning. But It was really sweet that they're doing this for me.

As I dressed in a tight pair of ripped jeans and a plain black t-shirt. Off to Rick's dorm!!

But before I could even turn around, my cell phone started blaring "Buy U a Drank" By T-pain. HEY! I like buying those ring tones! That means it was someone at the Kadic calling me.

"Hello?" I answered, I mean. Doesn't everyone answer that way?

"Hi, Yumi! Guess who this is?!"

"SAM! Oh my god! I haven't heard from you since the last Friday during summer! How's the whole school and Odd thing doing for you?"

"School? Eh, it sucks. But all schools do. Odd? A little worse. I think he's cheating on me or something. And you know we can't be all cute-ish and couple-ish because we barely see each other. I'm begging my parents to let me transfer to the Kadic, because my school's a private school, you know? And it's full of all these goody-goodies, and it's pretty scary."

"Ouch. I'm pretty sorry for you. I hope you transfer. You'd not only be closer to Odd, but closer to _me_."

"Oh yeah. Cuz everyone loves Yumi. So, what are you doing today?"

"Uh, _nothing_. I was hoping Rick and I could have a romantic night tonight." I love playing with my friends like this.

"Ohh…Well, I was hoping that we could meet today after school. You know, I'll ride a bike or something. You're not too far. You're closer than the Kadic. But about, half a mile. But hey. 2 and a half miles! The Kadic is exactly three miles from where I'm standing. Hahaha!" 

"Exactly? Wow. I'm surprised you were bored enough to figure that out."

"No, I'm just smart. Just because Odd's a little on the stupid side doesn't mean I have to." Sam answered hotly.

"That's not very nice to talk about your boyfriend that way."

"But it's true."

No arguing with that!

"Well, maybe. But that doesn't mean you should tell that to people. I'll let it slip, since I know how a doofus Odd really is." I rolled my eyes as I picked up my black and red brush and gently brushed my hair, "Oh my god. You have to meet all my friends here. Kev, Sami, Rick, and Nick."

"I hear you talking about them, so I have an image in my mind. Nick's like, you're best friend, right? Then, Kev's the annoying one, Sami's the girly girl with slight athlete, because she's in basketball, right? And then Rick's the most important- the boyfriend."

"Yeah, exactly." Maybe I talk about them too much… "What are you doing today?"

"Skipping school, I believe it's the day after someone's birthday." Sam was so cool, I wish she really would transfer to the Kadic- We'd love to have her here. Although Odd would have to give up his 'Player-ness'.

Wait, Odd's not that bad. Not like Ul- I mean Ster- Uh. _Other _guys I know.

"Why, thank you for noticing." I smiled. It's nice to know that people actually remember your birthday and other important dates to you.

"Of course, but listen, I gotta go. I have to think of a way to skip class..." I snickered and she stopped, "And you know, get away with it."

"Yeah. Okay. So, I'll see you later? Talk later? Something?"

"Maybe, if I'm not in detention."

"Oh, you're right. What's your record? Twenty-eight days straight?"

"Oh yeah! But I'll quit my record, for you."

"Ha! Yeah. For me. Whatever. I'll talk to you later."

"Peace, Yumes."

"Later, Sam."

I put my cell phone back in my back pocket, fumbled with my stupid tennis shoes, fell to the ground a few times, but I eventually made it out of my room in one piece and unharmed.

You know, other than that bump already forming on my head.

**XxX**

"Oh, come on guys. Get a room."

Rick held my face with his pointer finger, holding up my chin. I loved his eyes. More than anything, those eyes were mesmerizing; they'd make me do anything.

"Happy day _after_ your birthday." Rick whispered to me, and placed a tender kiss on my forehead.

"Thanks?" I showed him my left hand, on my middle finger was the ring he had given me for my birthday yesterday, but I soon leaped out of that romantic situation, "PEOPLES. New update on the whole Ulrich issue."

"Really? Did you guys fight? Did you shoot him? Killed him, right? OH OH. I wanna help bury him! Please? Pretty please? With cherries on top?" Kev was defiantly the annoying one, but we loved him anyway.

"No, we didn't even fight. A few minutes, maybe not even that, like a few seconds after you left at the park." I pointed to Rick, "Ulrich showed up and we talked for a few minutes. I was finally able to apologize. And he remembered my birthday."

"Oh, how sweet. You see? I told you, some guys can change." Sammy said, smiling happily, and handing Nick back his math book.

"Maybe he did change, or maybe he's trying to pull my leg, Whatever. BUT. Get this." I was pretty excited, I don't know why. The next part wasn't really a good thing. I had told Nick last night everything that happened earlier yesterday except for Aelita, "You remember Jeremie and Aelita?" They nodded, "Well, they went out for a few weeks after they left here, and then she broke up with him, and _kissed_ Ulrich!"

My friends gasped, "Aelita? And Ulrich? Now that just doesn't seem right."

"I KNOW. I feel so bad for Jeremie now. I want to go over and talk to him. Fuck school." I threw my hands in the air. I was never too excited to go to first period anyway- it was girls' athletics. Why, _oh_ why, did I choose to be in basketball this year? At least Sammy was with me in this class.

"I'm not too excited about class today either. We have to present our stupid power points in health." Kev cried in helplessness.

"Yeah. That sucks. But at least it's nothing gross. What is yours about?" Nick asked sleepily. I wonder that he was doing last night, after I left, of course.

"Smoking, and what it does to your lungs. I even got a picture of a real picture of an actual smoker's lung." He pulled out a paper out of his binder and passed it to Sammy, who wrinkled her nose and passed it to me.

Rick scooted closer to see the picture too, "Ew." I said, "That's not right. It's black, and…ew."

"That's what happens." Kev twisted his pointed finger near his temple, "I know you're not a genius, but you're an idiot. Yumes."

Rick narrowed his eyes at him, and Kev shrunk back as Rick almost threw the paper back at him, "Nice. Picture. Kev."

"Thank. You. Rick." My little group here reminded me of my group at the Kadic. Rick was defiantly Ulrich- the most athletic and did okay in school. Kev was Odd, he was cocky and spontaneous, he loved to joke and tease people, but he could be very sensitive and serious when he had to be. As Sammy, was of course, Aelita. She was somewhat shy, but she was strong about her feelings, she was pretty intelligent, but nothing like the actual Aelita. No Jeremie though, none of us were _that_ smart. And William was…

Whoa! Hold up! William?!

"Hey! William!" I called out and he glanced over at me and waved for me to come over to him, "Hold on, guys. I need to talk to him." I rushed over, almost tripping over a misplaced binder, and sat across from him, "William?! What are you still doing here? Didn't you get held back?"

"Yeah, but Mr. Delmas told me to stay here. I'm not sure what for, but here I am. Oh, and happy late birthday." After the whole Lyoko thing, and after we saved him from Xana's clutches, William's attitude changed a little. He wasn't as ignorant. He made sure he knew every detail before he began a project, and listened to whatever a person had to say. Other than that, he was still his normal William Dunbar self. Still a little too self confident, still a big flirt, still had that sly smile he gave me when we were walking in the hallways.

Some things won't ever change.

"Oh. Uh. Thanks." I was shot back. This isn't going to be good. I was sick and tired of William about a year ago, and seeing him here in front of me wanted me to shove a pillow down his throat and hang him from the ceiling fan.

But I digress.

"I think he's making me stay here because I'm doing really well with the work he's been giving me." William? The smart one? HA. HA. HA. Well, maybe being in a dorm all day could do something to a dude, I'll never know.

"Oh. That's cool." I smiled weakly, praying he wouldn't stay with me for the rest of my life, "But em. I have to get back to uh, them. I left my stuff there. Best of luck, William. Best of luck!" I scampered back to my seat next to Rick and in front of Nick.

"What did you want to talk to him about?" Sammy asked.

I rolled my eyes, "What does it matter? He's a complete idiot, anyways. He was held back, so he's still in the 8th grade, at the Kadic. But the principal is making him stay here. I bet he's sick of the punk too."

"Oh, so he's our age." Kev looked over his shoulder, back to William. Who was sitting alone, sketching in a notepad, "He looks younger."

"Looks deceive." Was I replied with, about to say more, before Kev could tease me about it. But the bell rang, and we all went out separate ways to class. 

**XxX  
((Normal POV))**

"Hey, uh. Richard. Help me over here." The 9th grade math teacher, Mr. Dunkle had about five boxes in his arms, "I'll give you a late pass to your class."

"Okay. By the way, the name's Rick." He took two boxes from the math teacher, surprised on how much it weighed, after Mr. Dunkle apologized for the name confusion, he asked, "What's in these things?"

"Math books." He answered, "You're going to help me carry these to the other math room. She needs half the boxes."

"And how many boxes are there?"

"Fifty."

"You're kidding, right?"

"You wish I was."

**XxX**

Nick had already fallen asleep, leaning against the locker _next_ to Kev's locker. Kev repeatedly poked his dozing friend in the shoulder and sometimes the neck, until he finally awoken, "What were you doing last night?"

"Yumi came to visit, she helped me with my stuff, and then we worked on our homework together." Nick replied, with a quick yawn, "Are you ready for health?"

"I'm thinking for _your_ health, you should tell Ms. Gee that you have a headache and lay down for a while." Kev was having one of his joking/I'm _damn_ serious moments.

"I'll be fine." Nick waved off the comment, "Now. Why did we have to go to your locker when you have your stuff?"

"Girlfriend."

"What?"

Kev opened his binder again, and inside was what looked like a watch or bracelet box, wrapped neatly in pink and white wrapping paper. "Jennifer and my one month anniversary."

"I can't believe you celebrate the first month. Rick and Yumi didn't do that." Nick wiped his eyes, feeling like he was going to pass out any time now.

"It's my longest relationship!" Kev said happily.

"Well, I guess it's better than me. No crushers, no girlfriend. Just me, and lonely me." Nick stretched.

"I'm sure Sammy wouldn't mind."

"She's going out with that sophomore, remember? Besides, I don't want to go out with her. If I had to choose, I'd choose Yumi."

"Choose Yumi for _what_?" Rick was walking past them; a box in his hands, Kev had to muffle a laugh as Nick was rustling through his brain for an innocent sentence. 

But let's face it, how exactly do you tell your best friend, 'I'd choose _your_ girlfriend to be _my _girlfriend.'

"Nothing." Was all Nick could come up with, Rick was about to threaten him when Kev saved Nick and asked, "What's with the boxes?"

"Math books. Anything to get me out of class."

"True, so true. We'd _love_ to miss health. Who knows what we're learning today. Yesterday it was…" Nick started, but didn't dare to finish it, "Maybe I _will_ go see the nurse."

**XxX  
((Yumi's POV again))**

"Hey Fat-ass!"

"Hey Whore-face!"

Aww, my team. There were two girls that just _hated_ each other. Their names are- Sammy and Kellie. Everyone thinks that Kellie made it in because her mom is the coach, because she _sucks_ big time!

I was near my gym locker changing into our green and white uniforms- a black '17' on my back. Sammy's number was '23' and Kellie's number what '5', and our two other players- Liza, number '14', and Angie, number '9'. 

There are two teams for girls basketball- A and B. I'm on the A team, we play the first game, but we're usually the last one to learn about up coming meetings, school things, and all that jazz.

"Bitch."

"Hoe."

"Kellie, Sammy, do something for us- SHUT UP." Angie shouted, as I tied my tennis shoes, looking up at Sammy and Kellie giving each other these death glares.

"We ready?"

"As we'll ever be."

Liza and Angie left, side by side, most of us are pretty good friends. Like, Liza, Angie, and I- we get along with _all_ of our teammates. Kellie and Sammy were just made to hate each other. It's kinda sad they're on the same team, although we've asked plenty of times to get Kellie kicked off to the _other_ coach, but she says it's only been a month and that they'd get along some enough.

Well, soon enough is no where near soon enough!!!

"Let's go, whore-face."

"After you, fat-ass."

Either way, I love them both.

**XxX  
((After School))**

"Whore-face."

"Fat-ass."

"GUYS." I yelled, "Why can't you guys just be cool? We're on a damn team together! So fucking act like it!" They gave me this wide-eyed shocked and scared face- Yep, I'm pissed off, back away slowly.

"Sorry! We're sorry!"

"Yeah, you better be sorry. You better be sorry!" Angie shouted to them, "It's because of you two slackers that we're losing! We got thrashed a couple of days ago. But your differences aside, my god."

Sammy and I walked together not saying anything else, going to our outdoor hangout to meet the guys.

Nick and Kev were fighting over a stick of jerky. If I were to have just met them, it would've been weird. Rick was laughing at the two bickering one saying _he_ was starving and the other saying itwas _his_ jerky to begin with.

"Hey guys." Sammy greeted before me, I waved to them.

"Hi, Now, one of you, or both of you. Tell Nick this is _my_ jerky!" Kev pouted, pulling harder, only to make Nick pull twice as hard.

"How about you split it in two?" I suggested. They stopped tugging, looked at each other and smiled, "Okay!"

"So…" I felt Rick snake his arms around me, "How was your day?" Before I could answer, he started kissing me.

It's not like I don't like him kissing me, it's just…sometimes I'm too emotional and too stressed out to actually enjoy it. You know? As his tongue tried to slip in my mouth- I broke away, "That's enough."

His shoulder dropped, "Alright."

"So, are we gonna go? The park awaits! It's a wonderful day. Let's do our homework over there."

I smiled, that's where my party was going to be held, "Okay."

As we walked there, it was kind of a scary silence, "Sooo…Kev. How'd you do on that thing in health?"

"Ninety-eight. My _partner_ spelt _my_ name wrong." Kev was practically spitting in Nick's face.

"HEY. I asked you how you spelt your last name! YOU WOULDN'T TELL ME. In case you haven't noticed, your name's a little hard to spell. Schakowsky?! Are you sure your parents didn't just make it up on the spot?!" Nick pouted.

Maybe I should just keep the scary silence silent next time…

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_****

Yay! I finished this chapter! I'm so happy! Okay guys. Start reviewing. Like, right now.

Because I can be very stubborn, and I already have Chapter 9 written down, so _**if**_** you want it, you better review.**

-Kiwi 


	9. The best yet worst day of my life

**Alright. A Promise is a Promise. **

Now, for all those people that just love Yumi and Ulrich together, like me, here's your big chapter.

I liked writing it. [:

Goal: Now 46, want **52**** Pleassse!  
**_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Still Yumi's POV**

Guess what?

I'M IN-…Wait, we already did that…

Oh! This times different! I sware! Give me a second to think about it…

…Okay, weird note on top, thingy says it's _my_ point of view, I say "Guess what" and then they say I'm in love…and then I say…that's not it…and then…

OH RIGHT!

Guess.

No, I promise, it's not the whole "I'm in love' deal. No, Ulrich's still slightly being an ass, but- oh well. No, my new black shoes aren't from the dumpster.

WAIT….What's wrong with my shoes?

URGH! YOU KNOW WHAT?! NEVER MIND! I'll just tell you. Let me tell one thing before I tell you the _other_ thing: NOTE TO ALL PEOPLE: You guys _suck_ at guessing! Don't be mad at me. Just face it.

Okay, I'm hiding in the park from my _own_ party. Sounds idiotic, I know, but a girls gotta do whatta a girls gotta do.

You see it went a little like this…

….

I SAID "IT WENT A LITTLE LIKE THIS…"

…

GAH! **How about a flashback, idiot!** Wow, I need a new author/

_Flash Back (Still Yumi's POV)…(Happy now?)_

Yes very, now on to my story:

"Happy birthday!" My friends shouted loudly on the hilltop. I screamed in more of a delight than surprise, but you guys probably knew that.

No, no, no. After that…

**XxX**

"Therefore…she'd like the necklace better."

"So…you gave me a…" He looked at his watch, "thirty minute speech when you could've just said 'She'd like that necklace better because of the…birthstone thingy."

"…Pretty much."

BEFORE THAT…

**XxX**

Ahh… High school.

Today was the first day of 9th grade (10th year) for me, and I was going to enjoy it. Sure I didn't have my younger friends with me, but I had made some friends around the new area we moved in at during the summer: Sammy, Kev, and Nick.

I still lived pretty close to the Kadic; I could easily ditch this and go see them for lunch. But I wasn't going to. No way. Not after what _happened_ earlier in the summer.

After that, you dunce! Oh my god! Let me do it! You see what I have to work with people? Look at this! I had to deal with this for _nine_ chapters. Count 'em, NINE.

Fast forward to the night of October 4th at exactly 9:23 at night, or is that to _hard_ for you?

**XxX**

Their lips wanted more than just an everyday kiss. Her tongue entered his mouth with passion and god knows what else. His hands traveled up her curvy body, as her hands rested on his shoulder.

"Okay. Guys… Times up. Guys? Hello? UNLOCK THE DOOR. BREATHE! **ULRICH! YUMI! **If you guys don't stop making out right now I sware I'll-"

Uh…I meant…9:_13_ pm…my bad peoples…my bad.

**XxX**

"I hate you."

Oh, here we are. We're at the right place now, people! I SWARE.

"What?"

"I hate you!" I repeated again to Ulrich as he popped along to the blaring music. We walked back to my house, seeing it was getting a little late. My parents were out, and Hiroki…who cares?

"But why? I thought we were friends now…?"

"You thought wrong." Now, you may be like 'Wha? I'm pretty sure she said that they were friends and that was all', you may quote me, I said that. Don't believe me? Read the chapter again. I said it. I admit it.

Well, that _all_ changed when I found out he was going out with **SISSI DELMAS**. Why didn't you people tell me that?!

"I'm never wrong." God, I hate this guy. He's so freaking stubborn, isn't he?

"Well, you're surely never right!"

"Ishiyama!" My name, hmm, _last_ name was shouted from the other side of the park, I twirled to see little Ms. Slut (Sissi, in case you didn't know that) coming at me, "Get away from my boyfriend!" She clung onto Ulrich so tight and so fast, it nearly knocked him over. I wanted to puke, "Ulrich baby. Why don't we blow this lame excuse of a party?"

"Excuse me, but who invited you in the first place?" I narrowed my eyes at her. That was the last person I wanted to see my whole life, let alone, at my party.

"I did." She whipped her neck slightly, so her hair was waving in every which way, almost hitting Ulrich in the face, "I just didn't receive my invitation. After all, it isn't a party, unless the _prettiest_ girl in France is there with her wonderful presence."

"I don't want you here!" I pointed to the door, "Get your slutty ass out of my party!"

Her mouth hung agape, "Ulrich! Are you going to let her talk to me like that?!"

He didn't say anything, just kinda stared between me and Sissi as if wondering who he should defend, "Yes, Sissi. Apparently, he will. Besides, it's a free country, isn't it? Unlike you, Ms. Not-so-perfect, you can call me whatever you please, and I wouldn't give a shit."

"There's one thing I can't call you." She said as she stood straighter, putting her chest out- Obviously for Ulrich, I gave her a look like 'What, huh?', "Ulrich's girlfriend."

Okay, honestly, maybe that bugged me a little bid, "He has _nothing_ to do with this! Stop trying to make it that way." I muttered behind clenched teeth. 

"Here, uh…Sissi. I'll walk you home." Ulrich volunteered, finally speaking.

"Will you stay with me?"

"I can't. I have to come back, after all, it would be pretty rude if I just left." HA-HA. IN YOUR FACE, DELMAS.

"But this crappy thing compared to what we could be doing in _my_ dorm."

This girl made me sick, "BOTH of you! Leave! I never want to see either of you ever again! Just go!"

"But-But, Yumi!" He protested, "I thought…Why aren't we friends? What's going on?"

"JUST GO." The whole party went dead silent, somebody turned down the music, I could feel the eyes on me, I was pointing at the door, staring at Ulrich, "Please, just fucking go."

Ulrich looked at the floor, "Okay…Happy Birthday, Yumi." I nodded, he took Sissi's hand and they walked away together.

I turned back to my friends, "OKAY! **PARTY TIME!**" The music came back on with shouts and hollers as I slipped out into the backyard.

I believe I was about to cry.

I ran. Nobody wants to see anyone cry, let alone at their own birthday party. So, I ran. I just ran. Tears staining my face, trailing off and landing onto the grass behind me.

So yeah, that brings me to know. Here I am. My eyes red from the constant crying, trying to catch my breath from the intense breathing and hiccups severe crying costs.

Oh, how I love to be alone.

"Yumi?"

…Or not…

"Are you okay?"

"Don't touch me! It's not like you would care, anyway! What do you want from me? You already ruined my stupid party, aren't you satisfied enough?!" I yelled at him, holding back more tears.

He stood there, eyes glistening, "Yumi. I would never hurt you. I get angry, and jealous, and stubborn. You know that. But, I will always love you, no matter what goes on between us."

"Wh-what?"

"I love you." That sparkle in his eyes, that damn sparkle- he couldn't fake that. He meant that, He _really_ meant that, "The only reason I did what I did, was for you."

"You made out with my rival of three years…for me?" Yeah, okay, is this making any sense to you guys?

"William said he'd tell you…something about me I didn't want you to know…just then, and the only way I could get away with it. Well, get away with it _alive, _was to serve Sissi's every whim. Back then, Will and Sissi were like…best friends." He explained.

"Oh yeah, sure, whatever. Why didn't you call over the summer, huh?

"I got a new phone in Germany." He pulled out a new black flip-phone, that I haven't seen before, "Even if I wanted to call you, and believe me- I wanted to, it would've cost extra for being so far out of distance. And you know my dad- the cheapest guy on the planet."

"So, I've been mad at you this whole time for something you never did?"

"Pretty much, I've been trying to tell you that since the day you broke up with me…" He wouldn't make eye contact with me, "That really hurt me."

"I'm so sorry." Was all I could reply with.

"I loved you for years, well, I _liked_ you since I got there. But I ended up falling in love with you. I can't tell you how happy I was when you said yeah, you'd go out with me, and then how devastated I was when you said it was over between us." 

"I'm sorry."

"…So, why exactly do you believe me _now_?"

"My friend, Nick, we were talking last night. And…you and me came up. You know, as friends. He said I'm too defensive of myself when it comes to you, because you "hurt" me so much." I used air quotes on 'hurt', "Even if it was on accident, or…under force. Whatever you want to call it."

"Man, if I wasn't straight, I'd kiss that guy." I gave him a funny look, "I can't sleep at night knowing you're mad at me. I know, I acted like a complete Ass-wipe to Rick at school, but I was so jealous. I didn't think you'd get a new boyfriend. I thought you would've forgiven me."

"Oh…Uh…Okay." He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back, we walked a few steps together to the closet bench, which was under a beautiful and colorful tree, standing up to the stars. It was a gorgeous sight, "So, what happened with Sissi? Didn't care for anything you could do in _her_ dorm?"

"Oh _hell_ no! She sucks at kissing, I don't want anything else. I broke up with her when we got to her dorm and made a quick escape."

"How'd you find me?"

"When I want to think about something, or something-s, I walk around a wooded area, some place where it looks like I'm with other things, but I'm really all alone. Normally, the woods near the Kadic, but Sissi could find me way to easily there."

"Wow. You matured." I said randomly.

"Thanks?" He dipped his hands in his jacket pockets, "Aren't you cold?"

Due to my little scenario at the house, I didn't even think about grabbing jacket, the cold wasn't really bothering me. Until now, that is.

"No." I lied, "I'm used to it. I guess."

"Oh and…" He took his right hand out of his jacket pocket, "Happy Birthday." He took out a small box in his hand.

"Oh…Ulrich." I took the item from him gently, and against my own Japanese tradition of unwrapping a present in front of the person who gave it to you- I unwrapped it, "OH! It's so beautiful!"

It was a locket, a circle one, mind you, not a heart. Inside, was a picture of the Lyoko gang at the factory, bringing nothing but good memories back- in the middle of the silver locker, was a huge jewel- Opal, my birthstone. The outline of the circle was dotted with small diamonds.

Then it happened.

I, seemingly lost control of myself, leaped out at Ulrich, sitting on the bench, I ended up somehow in his lap. He looked mostly shocked, but there was happiness and pleasure somewhere in that glare he gave me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, after he hugged me back, we looked at each other- our hands still wrapped around each other.

Before I knew it- I felt his lips against mine.

The weird thing? I'm the one that planted the kiss.

His tongue explored my mouth carefully and lovingly. Finally, I got mine to fight back, it became a war between our tongues for dominance.

I can't believe this is happing to me!

Happy Birthday, me!

My hands still wrapped around his neck, I pulled his closer and closer to me. His taste…his amazing taste. It's such a warming and wanting taste. I wanted more.

I _needed_ more.

I wanted this to be the most passionate scene between me and Ulrich that's ever happened in the history of ever. I was praying he felt the same, otherwise, things might not go exactly as planned.

His arms wrapped around my waist comfortably. He actually broke away from the kisses first.

Opening my eyes, I saw perfectly into his.

Damn those emerald eyes.

"I missed you." He said with a smile, "I need you. I need your taste. Yumi, you're the one I want. No one else. Just you. Not anyone else in the world."

"I need to go back to the party…" I stated randomly, I didn't dare look at him in the eyes.

"Oh, I guess I've been kicked out, huh?"

I smiled, looking at my watch, we had about fifteen minutes left, "Ahh, you can come if you want."

**XxX**

"Since we have like 12 minutes left, We'll play…1 minute in heaven!" Sami announced to the world.

Glancing around the room, there was protestors, but more lustful and excided looks outnumbered those few people. Nick had an evil glare to his face, he walked up to Sami and whispered something to her, making her smile herself.

"First is…" She looked around the room, "Yumi and…" Oh…isn't this great? "Ulrich." OH, CRAP.

Everyone there either made a "Oooh!" kinda sound, gasped, laughed, or clapped.

I was quickly pulled into the closet with Ulrich. I knew this was just asking for trouble. And it was bound to happen.

I clicked on the light, Ulrich was looking worried and confused, "I want to kiss you, but I can't, can I?" I shook my head, "Damnit."

I grinned, "I meant; No you're wrong." He smiled back too when I placed a soft kiss on his lips, this lasted for about fifteen seconds, "But I'm not breaking up with Rick."

His smile disappeared, "Oh…why not?"

"I love him now."

Ulrich nodded, looked at the floor and then back at me, "I knew dating you would be hell on Earth." He got up, opened the door and left.

He left me standing at the door, the front door, after I ran after him, of course, with slightly confused and interested faces of thirteen people. I didn't want to talk about this.

"Ulrich…" Was all I could say. I could feel that tingle going into my eyes, I'm _not_ gonna cry.

The party soon ended, and I called to tell my parents I was staying the night at the house.  
I stayed in the guest room, since my room was now a second living area and a complete mess.

I was left alone for an hour and a half. That entire time- I cried.

A person knows when they make the biggest and stupidest mistake of their young life.

And that was mine.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_****

Okay, this is a pretty short chapter, but I mean, come on. It's packed full of Ulrich and Yumi this time.

For all those people wondering, I believe this story will be APPROXIMATELY 20 chapters. Maybe less, I won't make a bet on it.

Much thanks…

You read, now please review.

-Kiwi 


	10. Pucker Up, Princess

**No pointless a/n this time. Cept for: Thanks my loyal reviewers and readers.**

Goal: I have **54****, I want (and need) at least ****60**_****_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Normal POV:**

"Yumi? Yumi are you okay?" Mrs. Ishiyama rubbed the back of her now fifteen year old daughter, "What happened sweetie? It's still your birthday. Why are you crying?"

Yumi sniffled and looked at her mom, laying down on the guest bed, "Mom, have you ever fallen in love, and you say the wrong thing, and he acts like he never wants to speak to you again?"

Mrs. Ishiyama stared in the red eyes of her daughter, "Well, to be honest, Yumi- No, I haven't. But you can tell me, what happened? Did you say something to Rick? What's wrong, darling?"

The daughter took a deep breath, "It wasn't Rick. I totally messed things up with Ulrich. I wanted to be friends with him, and then more than that, and then shot down what I wanted because of Rick." She held back her cries.

Suddenly, the door bell rang, Mrs. Ishiyama hugged Yumi tightly and ran dashed downstairs; Yumi heard a door open and heard her mom shout, "Yumi! You have a visitor! Do you want him upstairs?"

"Sure. Whatever." She called back. She'll try to keep herself to together. Rick was probably just wondering why he didn't see her much at her own party.

The door was knocked on and Yumi told whoever was the on the other side that it was unlocked. The door opened ajar, and then wide open, "Nick? What the crap? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I _was_ expecting a 'Hi, how are you', but I guess that works too." He dropped by her side, after closing the rooms door, "Sit up." He demanded; she listened immediately, and Nick wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"Uh. What are you doing?"

"Hugging you." He answered smartly, "You look like you need it so don't you go saying you don't. I sware to you, I know you oh too well, Ishiyama."

She didn't reply. She simply wrapped her arms around him tightly, "You know, if you weren't dating anyone right now. I'd ask you out." He whispered, "And that's exactly why Ulrich and Rick are fighting for you."

She looked at him confused, "What?"

"The reason I want to ask you out, are the same reasons both Ulrich and Rick want you." Nick answered and started to elaborate, "You're beautiful, Yumi. Both on the outside and on the inside." He moved stray strands of hair out of her face, "You're independent, and strong. You're willing to do anything for anyone. Don't lie to yourself about Ulrich, Rick, Me, Sami, Aelita, Jeremie, Odd. No. Don't lie to yourself. You, in here," He pressed his pointer finger against her chest where her heart was, "know everything you need to know to survive."

Her tears fell again, not for sorrow, but how Nick spoke to her. He knew exactly what to say. He sat on the edge of her bed, next to her, rubbing her back. She cuddled closer to her best friend and he let her tears stain his t-shirt. 

"You always knew what to say, Nick." She muffled from her position, "No one ever comes to comfort me in times like this, but you. Even on my freaking _birthday._"

Nick realized that, but he didn't want to point anything out, "Yumi, some people are just _really_ bad at reading hidden emotions. Have you realized? I'm the only friend you tell _everything_ that's why I know if something's wrong or not."

True, oh so true. She muttered things so low and softly that I didn't even know what I said. Although, my words seemed to have made him smile.

"Now, come on. We have a whole Sunday to look forward too. I'm planning on getting your whole group of friends to go out to eat for dinner, you choose when and where." Nick answered, patting her shoulder kindly and wiping away some tears still dripping off her face.

He wouldn't let her protest. Although she tried many times, "It's for you. I care for you, Yumes. And I don't like seeing you like this."

_He cares for you, Yumes._

"Thanks, Nick." She said as he got up, getting ready to leave. She shot up and gave him a tight hug, "I love you." …Did she just say that…out loud?

Nick hugged back, "I love you too." He's so cool, "See you later, Yumi." Nick closed the door behind him,

God, she love that guy.

**XxX  
**  
"Oh my baby boy! I'm so glad to see you!" Mrs. Stern graveled over her superstar of a son. He's gotten just about everything perfect- Except his grades. His mom went easy on him because of Yumi and all, but his father protested.

"I got your report card." Was his father's greeting, "Why are you failing two classes _already_? It's only been -what- a month or so of school? Ulrich Alban Stern! What's making you do so badly in school?"

"Oh, Arnold, hush." His mother scolded him, "He's had a hard summer. If you didn't drag him to Germany with you, he would've been fine. But, _no_, you had to confuse the young lad, and make him speak German for your parents!"

Ulrich rolled his eyes. He went to the back of the room. His parents lived in the outskirts of Privas (Pretty far from Paris) but they had a rent house, since they never really 'lived' anywhere.

He never spoke of his family. His dad- was a perfectionist, everything was _his_ way or the highway. His mom- she was okay. She helped him when she could, but she was usually too busy with Anika. His sister. Speaking of Anika- where is that little brat?

"Well howdy, Ul-ich!" Ahh, there she is. She was dressed in a cowgirl outfit. Maybe her Halloween costume. She was about Hiroki's age, maybe a little younger. Ulrich couldn't ever remember Hiroki's age. Anika, however, was turning five this December, "How's my big brudder doin'?"

He pulled out a textbook, pretending to be doing homework, "Hi Annie. I'm just fine. And how are you?"

"Great! Like my Halloween Costume?" She spun around and twirled around her rope, "Mommy got it for me yesterday."

"It's cute." Was all he answered with. She climbed onto his bed with him and hugged him.

"I missed you Ulrich." She pressed into his chest, "I'm glad to see you this weekend." Yeah, they got the Monday and Tuesday off for "Teacher "Businesses" but- come on, _two_ days for that kinda stuff? DOUBT IT.

"I missed you too, Anika. Now, why don't you run downstairs and help mom with the late dinner, huh? I'll be in there shortly. I just gotta finish my homework, okay?"

"Ohay!" She jumped up and darted out of the room. 

Once he knew, for sure, that she was gone. He closed and _locked_ his bedroom door and took out his journal, or as Odd called it- his 'diary'.

_10/3/07 8:47pm_  
_Dear Journal,  
I made it! The taxi drive to my parents place wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.   
With Xana gone. There's nothing to keep me and the rest of the gang together. I went to Yumi's party today. Over all, I'd say it sucked. Although, she and I did make out at the park today. Here's the recap: I came with Sissi (Worst move __**ever**__) Yumi and Sissi got in a fight. I offered to walk Sissi back to her dorm, and Yumi exploded. She kicked me and Sissi out of her party. Sissi tried to seduce me when we got back to her dorm, but I refused. I needed to walk around. I needed to think. So, I finally broke it with Sissi. I can't believe I ever __**dated**__ the witch! Anyway, I saw Yumi there- crying. I spilt my feelings for her, and…I gave her my present…and…she leaped on me, and we made out under the moonlight. It was __**really**__ romantic. But, when we got to her party, we were paired for 'a minute in heaven' she kissed me and told me she wouldn't break up with Rick. I'm pretty pissed. I want to talk to her, but I don't know what to say._

Hey, I gotta go. Write more later. I promised Anika I'd be downstairs to help with dinner tonight.

-Ulrich Stern

He closed the book and thrashed it under his bed.

Oh great, he gets to _cook_ now.

**XxX**

"Why did we have to stay here?" Sami cried to the sky, "Yumi and Kev got to go home!" In Rick's dorm.

"Their house is within _spitting_ distance of here." Rick answered, reading a book for English class, "When is Nick getting back?"

"I don't know. What? Jealous?! Oh, just imagine it if Nick and Yumi got together." Rick growled and Sami went on, "Right now, she'd be in his arms, kissing him passionately. He'd be feeling every last hair on her scalp as she ripped off her blouse. His hands would move from her hair to her bust. Can't you hear their moans? She'd slip off his pants and they'd dry hump until the sun rises, and-"

"SHUT UP, SAMI." Rick roared. She could've sworn she saw smoke from his ears.

Nick sat down next to Rick, "What's up? What are you so mad about?"

"Did you touch Yumi _at all_?" Rick threatened. His pointer finger in Nick's throat.

"Uh, no. No where naughty, if that's what you mean. But she hugged me goodbye. That's all! I wouldn't take her from you, Rick!" Nick threw his hands up in surrender.

"You better not!" He cried. Nick looked up at him and then to Sami, she shrugged, "Whoa. Nick. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up on you like that. Just _Sami_ said some stuff, and you came in a real bad time."

"I see." Nick drummed his fingers on the table, "Well I'm bored."

"Same. Let's go to bed." Sami was already in the hallway when she said that, "Night!"

"Night Rick." Nick waved slightly as he walked away.

"Night guys."

"_HEY._"

"…Guy and _girl_."

"Thank you!"

**XxX**

"Ulrich. It's really nice to see you again." Mrs. Stern smothered her son with more kisses, "You're grades _are_ slipping though."

He groaned, "Mom, I _really_ don't want to talk about it."

"Did something happened, hun? What ever happened to that…Chinese girl you were with? Yucky?"

"One, her name was Yumi. Secondly, she's Japanese. Thirdly, we broke up a long time ago. And last, I'm just not smart!" Ulrich shouted, "I'm not like dad- I don't plan on moving to America to go to Yale!"

Anika and Mrs. Stern took a few steps back, "Um. Okay, son. We respect your choices, but we want you to do good in school- so you can get in a good college."

"Nothing matters in the 8th grade. It doesn't go on your permanent record."

"But they're teaching you good skills your going to need in high school. Honey, you can't afford to miss that." His mother told him- almost in a whisper.

Ulrich rolled his eyes. Yeah yeah. Education is the key- blah, blah, blah.

"Ahh, yes. One more thing." Mr. Stern stepped in, "Son, because of your bad academic scores and detention rates. We're going to put a little bit of a…_German_ tradition to you."

Mrs. Stern's eyes went wide, "Oh no. Arnold, don't. He's only in the eighth grade. It's for those twenty and older- remember? Remember, sweetie? Remember?!" 

Ulrich felt _nervous_. Not, nervous, but _nervous. _Like before a big game, or when he was two seconds away from telling Yumi he loved her…or…or…

"So, son. Since you're such a romantic, we're going to pair you with someone."

"What?" Was all Ulrich could say. He was practically speechless. He knew what that meant. That's how his parents met- through a German tradition.

"You see, we already had a miss for you, since you were born." Mrs. Stern explained, "We never thought she'd need you, or vise versa. It's for our family. In case you couldn't fall in love, or someone you loved didn't…love you back."

"So, you pair me with a girl…I don't know?"

"Pretty much. Her name's Luana." His father stated, "She's just as old as you are. Both of you were born the same year. We think you need someone to take your mind off heartbreak. Thus, making you do better in school?"

_What_? Did that make sense? We're going to give you a girlfriend and you'll do better in school. WHAT?

"Don't I have a word in this?!"

"No!"

"I don't care! Listen to me!" Ulrich told his parents, "I don't care if she broke my damn heart. I still love Yumi! I'm not going to go out with Luana! Are you fucking _serious_?! I don't even _know_ the girl!" He started talking with his hands (which is a bad sign).

His parents knew about his temper, "Son. Let's talk." Arnold took Ulrich back up to his room. No matter how much protesting his son did.

Ulrich slumped on his bed, "Dad, that isn't fair. I should get a say in my own love life." He waited for a smart-ass reply from his father.

"You know, you whine about going _out_ with a girl your age. Yuki's Japanese, isn't she?"

"…Yumi? Yeah, she's Japanese."

"There's a tradition that they're _forced_ to marry a boy the parents chose for her."

Ulrich sat up, "Why?"

"For family. Every parent wants their kids to grow up, graduate college, move out, get a stable job, get married, and have kids. Then, the kids see how hard it is to be a parent." Mr. Stern looked out of the window, "We're not asking you to make a child with this girl." He made eye contact with Ulrich, "We just want you to believe not every girl is like Yumi."

"Yeah, what a shame."

"You see?!" Mr. Stern jumped up and pointed at Ulrich, "Listen to yourself, Ulrich! You're totally obsessed with this girl, Yuni, right?"

"It's Yu_m_i, dad. Yumi." Ulrich growled a little bit for his own discomfort, "Dad, I'd do the best _ever_ if I could just hold her one more time. I know I fucked-up. I should've let William the Dumb-ass tell the damn story to her. Dad- I love her."

Okay, _That's_ new. He was _never_ open to his parents, and he just told his dad how much he loved Yumi. Arnold looked deep into his sons matching green eyes. That poor sap isn't lying…

"You know…" He started again, "I was in your shoes, I was probably a couple of years older…" He sat on his bed next to his son, "Only she was English- Her name was Bell. She had perfect straight black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She looked Asian, so I supposed her parents were English and Asian. You know what happened?"

Ulrich shook his head.

"I told her I loved her, and she turned me down _hard_. You know who for?"

"No."

"Uncle Fritz."

"Your brother?!"

"Yes! Remember, we're twins. He was the jock, and I was the nerd. He got _all_ the girls, twenty-four seven there was some new girl in our house. I'd know them from class, but they wouldn't look twice at me." Arnold took a breath, like it hurt him to tell this story, "So I told my parents how hurt I was."

"And?"

"They made me meet your mom." Arnold laughed to hide back his watery eyes, "I didn't want to meet your mom, chap. Holy crap, I was trying everything to get out of it weeks in advance. To 'Oh, I have a test that day.' And 'I need to fill out my college applications.' Or just plain 'Mommy, I don't wanna go!' The thought of meeting a girl I didn't know that my parents wanted me to be involved with- that doesn't sound right."

Ulrich shook his head, "No, it isn't."

"Which is why I invited the Ishiyama's to dinner tomorrow right."

Ulrich's eyes grew four times its size, "YOU TELL ME THIS _NOW_?"

"Well, we wanted to scare you with the Luana thing."

"Is Luana real?"

"Quite. She really is your soul mate- but she's in Germany. She doesn't look like your type- I even told your mom that, but your mother thinks she's just adorable!"

"Wait—wait! Hold on, back up. The _whole_ Ishiyama family?"

"Yes."

"Excuse me for a second." Ulrich got off his bed and wobbled to the door.

"What's wrong son?"

"I think I'm gonna have a heart-attack."

**XxX**

"Who was that on the phone, Mom?" Yumi called down the stairs, she was cooling off now- all thanks to Nick.

"Uh. Arnold Stern."

"Stern?"

"Yes, I looked him up on the Kadic PTA. He's Ulrich's dad."

"Ulrich?"

"Yes, Ulrich's dad. He invited us to dinner at their house tomorrow night."

"Why?"

"Yes! I suppose they want to get to know us. Since, you know, you and Ulrich have a tight bond, and all."

"We do?"

"Jesus, you sure ask a lot of questions, Yumi."

Yumi shook her head, "Mother, there is _nothing_ between Ulrich and I...Not anymore, anyway."

"Well, we'll have to find out, won't we?"

"Is the dinner formal?

"I wouldn't think so, but you should dress nicely." Her mother looked at her daughter, "Not that. If you come to their house in boots and black clothes, they may think that you're _gothic_ or whatever labels you kids have these days." Her mother hopped upstairs.

"But- But this all I have!" Yumi called up.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow, doll!"

Yumi collapsed on the couch. Mr. Ishiyama still at work (working over time) and Hiroki at Jonny's house for the night. She looked up at the ceiling- Was this Ulrich's way of apologizing to he for what happened earlier?

Maybe he asked his dad to call.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her friend's number, she got up as it rung a few times.

"Hello?" His cracky and tired voice answered the phone.

"Nick, It's Yumi. I need help."

"I'll say. Who the hell calls _Nick_ at midnight?"

"JUST HELP ME."

"What's going on, what do you need help with?"

Yumi took a long pause, "Uh, I'm going over to the Stern's house- with my family, for dinner." Another long pause, "Nick?"

"The only advice I can give you is- Pucker up, Princess." _Click_.

Yumi stared at her phone- That _bastard_! 

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Dun! Dun! DUNNNNNNNNNNNN.**

Yeah, so, review please. I told you this chapter was almost done. And now, it is! YA! 


	11. What a night!

**Alright, if nothing- I'm a girl of my word.**

Chapter 11, ya'll!

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Well, Yumi was sure her mother meant tomorrow, like for lunch…

But, _noooo_.

They woke up at seven in the morning (Well, Mrs. Ishiyama did, and then flipped Yumi out of her bed) and after a small argument, they ate breakfast and went out to the mall.

"Mom, I don't think anything's open right now." Yumi told her mother harshly. It's not because she was at the mall. It was because she was conscious at 7:37 in the morning on a SUNDAY.

Mrs. Ishiyama always thought Ulrich and his little sister were cute. Mostly Ulrich though, since Yumi just seemed be like "in love with him", but she never had anything nice to say about his parents. 

They weren't rich, they weren't snobby, they weren't poor, and they weren't that talkative. They weren't anything, and they were nothing. All they knew was that his father went to Harvard or Yale, or some stupid American College, and that the mother didn't finish her college years, and had Ulrich at like…twenty-two, or something. It's not like that mattered, it was better than seven-teen or…fourteen or something, but the Ishiyama's didn't want that around them.

But whatever, here were the girls of the family, walking into a dead scene. No one, was there. Most of the stores wasn't even open. Other than this bridal shop, her mom gave her a look and Yumi put in a "_hell_ no." but that didn't stop her.

"Oh, come on Yumi. It's not that bad. David's Bridal has cute dresses too."

"Hold on, back up, remix, What?! I believe you said I could dress _nicely_ not a freaking dress!" Mom looked at her in a ice glare, "Mom, we're visiting the _Stern's_, not the president! Who gives a piss what I wear to their house anyway? They know me as the heart-fucking-breaker in their household anyway!"

A hand came down on her shoulder, and she nearly flipped the person over it, "So nice to see you, Yumi! You never come around anymore."

"Mrs. Stern!" Yumi knew that voice. They eerily high voice. That "you-broke-my-son's-heart-you-bitch" voice. She embraced her in a hug, "What are you doing so early?"

"Getting Anika some formal clothes. She wants a dress for her picture day in a week or two, but-as your mom knows- a mother's job is never done, so I wouldn't be able to do it next week."

Yumi watched as her mom faked a laugh, "True, True."

"Nice seeing you girls, aren't you going to come to dinner at our house tonight?" She asked. An animation like smile on her face. How could that woman smile so big?

"Yes, of course. We can't wait." Yumi prayed to god that she wouldn't say that's why they were here. Even that wasn't a reason to be out here before the sun was completely out.

"Alright, I'll let you guys go." She pretty much skipped away, "Bye!"

"Bye." Yumi mumbled. She _hated_ her. How in god's name could she always be so happy?! Holy _crap_! That wasn't normal!

**XxX**

"How about this one?"

"Dad would have a fit." Yumi answered, and she was right. That was _way_ too short.

"This one?"

"Exposed back."

"Hmm. This one?"

"Would show too much cleavage."

Yumi's mother sighed in annoyance, "Damn, Yumi. Just choose one yourself."

"Here." She picked up not a black dress, like Yumi's mom thought, but a maroon color. It's the same color as blood without oxygen, you know? When someone _dies_? The dress was pretty though- it wasn't too formal either. Just strapless, and down to her knees (most likely) a bow on one side, and a circle diamond thing on the bow. Other than that- it was an everyday dress, "Can we go?"

"Shoes, baby girl. Shoes."

"Here!" Yumi threw some maroon 1-inched heels (like that's considered heels, but whatever…) They matched the dress perfectly. With that, Mrs. Ishiyama shut up, and they were on their way.

To Hot Topic for, what Yumi called "The best clothes ever" and as her mom said, "the most ridiculous thing for a store in the nation, even the world, probably."

Yumi smiled as she saw a dress. Her mom wouldn't come in with her. Hmm, wouldn't that be funny if she turned that maroon dress back in to wear this one? If she bought it, it wouldn't be that hard to hide.

Wait a minute…

_---------_

"Are you done?"

"Yup, momma. Let's go home." Yumi moaned. She _hated_ shopping with her mom. Aelita and Sami were so much better, occasionally with the guys, but Sam and Aelita were best. Maybe her sister, if she wasn't being an idiot.

She was so glad her sister was back at College…or ran off with her boyfriend… Yumi couldn't remember. You couldn't keep track with Emi. She was pretty spontaneous and lived in the moment; everything she did was on impulse.

Unlike Yumi, whom had to think things through before actually doing something. Which is what she was doing right now: _Should I tell mom I have a project due? What? A project? Over break? Pffh, no way._ _I'll fake sick…no…Hiroki has his evil ways…darn! I can't think of a thing_!

Her mom made her stay in the mall, looking around at weird stuff that even she didn't want to know about.

That hot-topic dress still in her mind- but only a smile on her face.

**XxX**

Anika was getting the table set up hours in advance. Well, it was more like Ulrich was setting the table in advance, because Anika couldn't reach high enough, and Ulrich had to take the stuff from her hands and put it on the table.

But everyone knows that little kids like Anika _do not_ shut up, "Is Yumi pretty, Ulrich?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Is she nice?"

"Yeah."

"Do you like her?"

Ulrich hesitated a little for this answer, "No, Anika. We, uh, we had this fight at her party last night, and…we invited her family here for dinner tonight so we can work stuff out."

Anika hummed a little as she pulled Ulrich's pants so he would follow her back to the kitchen, "I heard daddy talk to mommy about Yumi."

Ulrich raised an eyebrow, "Really now? What did they say?"

"Yup!" Anika stopped for a minute, tapping her chin, "They said you and her have a good relationship- that's why I asked if you liked her. And just talking about her and stuff."

"Hmm." Ulrich placed another plate on the table, "Go get the vase and flowers, Anika! And then the table will be set! What a surprise for momma, huh?"

"Hokay, Ulrich!" He slapped his bottom onto the living room couch. Anika could _never_ reach that high and get the vase. He'd get at least an hour of peace.

_CRASHHHH._

Never mind that!

"Anika?!" Arnold came sprinting in from the master bedroom, "What happened?!" Ulrich shot up and ran up to his father. A broken purple vase shatters on the floor, as matching purple flowers ran in every which way, "Oh Anika!" He picked her up and checked her bare feet and hands, "No cuts?"

"No Boo-boos! But mommy's gonna be mad if she sees the mess I made." She said with a smile. Ulrich smiled back- Thank_ god_ the kid's okay. He walked into the dinning room and pulled out an exact copy of the broken vase on the floor.

"You know mom. Always buys two of everything." Ulrich smiled as he picked up the flowers (now recognized as tulips) and put them in the vase, and soon after filling it was water. He put hit on the table as Anika and Mr. Stern picked up the glass and mopped up the water.

Right when Mr. Stern put the mop up, the front door opened, "Hello my dearest family!" Yup, that's the mom of the family all right.

"Hey sweetie!" Mr. Stern came up and kissed his wife tenderly, "The kids made the table for you."

Ulrich shrugged, "Anika set it, and told me where to put stuff. She's a very good decorator, isn't she?" He stepped to the side to show his mom the table.

"Oh, even the flowers…" Mrs. Stern trailed off, "It's very pretty Anika, thank you. Mind getting mommy those purple rocks? Thanks baby!" She put the bag of food she got from a store, and her formal shoes she just bought from the mall and said to her husband and son, "Guess who I saw at the mall this morning?"

"Who?" Both father and son asked.

"The Ishiyama girls." Mrs. Stern put away the food as she talked, "Yumi is such a beautiful girl. She sure has that Japanese heritage look to her. Isn't she first generation? Or second to France? I think she's adorable. Her mom's very good looking too for her age. She can keep such a pretty face."

"Mom and daughter are two totally different ends of the stick, Mom." Mr. Stern stated, "Satomi seems like a happy-go-lucky woman. She's very…professional, but she's a fun person to be around. She's very open and expressive and just a happy person. Yumi, on the other hand, is always keeping things to herself. She barely said anything to us when she came over with your friends for the summer."

"She was kinda mad at me at that point in time." Ulrich scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. He never told his parents about why Yumi and him broke up. His parents like to stick to the basics in their son's life.

"Oh, I know that look." Mr. Stern studied his son carefully, "You were lip-locking with some other girl, and she though you were cheating on her, huh?"

Ulrich went wide eyed, "Uh well, yeah. How'd you know, dad?"

"What? You think your dad didn't live when he was your age?" He shook his head and laughed, "You're right, I didn't. I was a little older than you, maybe in senior high, when girls took interest in me. At that time, girls alone was enough for me to go insane. I didn't care if she was cute or not. In fact, my school friends had this thing called the Triple 'B' rule. And if no girl could supply all of them, we wouldn't hang out with her."

"What's the Triple 'B'?" Ulrich asked carefully.

"Breasts, booty, and beer." Both Arnold and Ulrich started laughing hysterically, "You think you follow that?"

"Dad! I'm only thirteen!" He argued between chuckles, "So, you think mom passes all three of those rules?"

"Well, your mom was…uhh…Baby! How would you explain your younger days to your son?"

"Not a very good one. Don't end up like your mom."

"What did you do that could be so bad?"

"Oh, honey. He's old enough now. Just tell him, no mixed signals."

Mr. Stern laughed but said, "Okay, if you say so. Ulrich, your mom was a stripper in her young days."

Ulrich gasped, "HOLY CRAP. EW. That mean guys would pay to…EWWWWW….and with mom? EWWWWWWWWW." He purposely squealed around to get on his parents nerves.

"Okay, okay." His mom ended the conversation, "Help me with the food dear. Uh, Ulrich, would you mind cleaning your room?"

"…It's not already clean?"

"Oh, I meant Anika's room."

"That's gonna take _forever_!"

Mrs. Stern eyed Ulrich, "If I were you I'd get started. Forever won't be as long that way."

**XxX**

"Yes, Rick. She called me last night and asked me about it. I was so tired, I didn't even answer her. She's going to have dinner at Ulrich's place tonight. She _really_ doesn't want to go." Nick explained to Sami and Rick.

"I could see why." Sami said sarcastically, playing with a Rubik's Cube.

"Don't hurt yourself, Sami." Nick teased with a smile on his face. His reply was when Sami stuck her tongue out at him and continued to work on the cube.

"I mean, he's probably just apologizing for being a bastard to her at her own party." Rick tried to hide his jealousy with this excuses he could think of, "Or maybe their families are good friends or something."

Nick coughed, "Yeah. That's it, Rick. Think of it as that."

**XxX**

"NO. WAY."

"Yes way!" Aelita answered to Sam and Odd's gawking faces. Jeremie was clapping with his chuckles, "Yumi called this morning! She's going to Ulrich's house for dinner tonight!"

"There better be some parental supervision or who _knows_ what might happen there!" Odd declared with a silly voice.

"Ha-ha. Yeah! I know! I'd call Ulrich to ask him about it, but I can't seem to get a hold of him. He's probably getting ready for his guests tonight."

"Is it all of Yumi's family?" Jeremie asked.

"Yeah, so it's all cool. It's not like one on one or anything. It's the whole family. But you know how different the families are. The Ishiyama's are stricter and have a rocky marriage. The Stern's are still strict, but not as much, and Ulrich's parents have a great marriage. AND may I remind you that Mr. Ishiyama hates Ulrich?"

Odd and Sam started clapping along with Jeremie, "What a night tonight's gonna be!"

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Yeah, I know it's really short, but it's good enough for me! At least I updated. Besides, I want you to wait for the actually dinner night.**

You may want a sneak peek, NO PROBLEM:

_"Evening, Mrs. Stern. Nice to see you again." Yumi greeted his mom carefully as Mrs. Stern pulled her into a hug 'And I'll pray you god I'll never have to see you ever again' she thought as she smiled._

"That's a very nice dress, Yumi."

"…Thank you, Ulrich."

**Yup. That's all you get. So sorry! Just review and you'll get the chapter sooner!**


	12. The Dinner

**Alright, next chapter. I'm so glad to see my story go on for so long, and be so strong! Thanks you guys for reviewing, I really appreciate it. You guys are awesome. :)**

And yeah, you guys waited for this. It's Dinner time! No interruptions. Just Ishiyama vs. Stern. Kinda short, but heyyy, why not?

Ulrich's talking now. :D

Ulrich: Yay! Finally! My turn!

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_  
I can't do this. Holy crap, I'm nervous. I can't do this! I just can't! My ex-girlfriend is coming for dinner tonight…uh, I think you knew that, but whatever!

Listen, most of you people should know this but…Yeah, I still like her. And…her parents and my parents haven't really gotten along so well last time…And well…I'd be darn-right pissed if Yumi's brother, Hiroki, or Anika ruins this for me.

My family was dressed nicely- even though we all had to hold Anika down so she wouldn't wear her cowgirl costume, and made her wear this pink dress. Uggh, I hate pink.

When the door bell rang, all mayhem let loose. I felt myself getting nervous, and I noticed- everything that happens tonight is almost completely out of my hands. It's mostly because my parents and her parents are freaking rivals of the century.

And I'm not exaggerating at all.

"Oh, the Ishiyamas! Wow, you all look so wonderful." Wow, mom. Don't you have a way with words?

I don't know what my mom was describing so "wonderful". Mrs. Ishiyama was wearing this creamish turtle neck-dress that had long sleeves, and went down to about her mid-thigh. Her (I'd hate to say it but…) nice legs were tucked behind black pantyhose, and completed with black small-heels. Mr. Ishiyama wore a long-sleeve, button-down dress shirt with a tie and black dress pants, and…god, I don't know what shoes. Probably Japanese. Hiroki looked angry (Sorta like Anika) but wore a blue dress shirt, no tie, and black dress pants.

And then, there was Yumi. The princess of this entire story. She was priceless. Damn, just looking at her made me feel so much more depressed for losing her.

My parents know _just_ how to make a bad day so totally worse.

"Why, hello there, Yumi. Long time no see!" 

"Evening, Mrs. Stern. Nice to see you again." Yumi greeted my mom carefully as they hugged. She had this look on her face like she hoped she would never see the Sterns again.

"That's a very nice dress, Yumi." I wanted to say something, anything! Just to let her know I wasn't going to be a bastard the whole night. The dress was purple (and later that night, my mom and I argued that it was not "purple" it was "maroon") Oh, and by the way, for those guys reading this. Maroon means _purple_ in girl-language. I sware to god.

"…Thank you, Ulrich." I could feel her dad staring at me for complimenting her. I never really liked Mr. Ishiyama, for various reasons. I really just wanted to punch him and tell him to fucking piss off and leave Yumi and I alone.

But, you know…that would be _bad._

Mrs. Ishiyama looked at me and smiled, nodding her head, "You look great, Ulrich."

"Thank you." I answered. Yeah, just about the same thing as your husband there. My dad wore his work suit. My mom wore a purple/maroon (whatever) dress. And Anika…yeah…well…pink. We established that, I believe.

The Ishiyamas looked around the house for awhile.

"Your house is big." Hiroki stated while he looked at the ceilings, "You guys must make a lot of money."

"Hiroki!" Mrs. Ishiyama scolded, "Don't you say that!"

"What? It's true! If we weren't so poor, we could afford a house like this, right Yumi?" Hiroki glared at his sister for encouragement.

"Now, Hiroki. I'll agree- the house is big, and it's beautiful. But I like our house too." She always knew what to say. Like a compromise.

After while, when we got everything settled. Hiroki and Anika seemed to have gotten along right away. The moms moved their way to the kitchen. The dads found something in common (a goddamn miracle, I tell you.) so guess who that left me with.

Yumi. We were standing in the doorway. I had nothing to say, and trust me, I tried.

"I like your tie." She finally said. She knew she was torturing me. She knew. She knew she had me in the palm of her hands.

"Thanks." I attempted a smile. I tried to think of something I could say back. You know? When someone compliments you, you compliment back. I wanted to say dress, but, it's not like I'd buy one. So I went out and grabbed the next thing that came to mind, "I like your socks."

Shut up, I can _see_ you smiling, and I can _hear_ you laughing. And I didn't stutter- I said socks. JUST SHUT UP OKAY?! I SAID IT ON IMPULSE! So, that was Mr. Smooth's move there. And yeah, it wasn't too great.

She giggled, "Thanks." PHEW. I made her laugh, "You have a really pretty house."

"Stop complimenting me, I can't think of anything to compliment you back on." I whined. Another fit of giggles.

"If I remember right…" She started walking around. I was quick to pursue. She started walking up the stairs, "…your room is right…" She stopped in front of a closed door, "Here."

"And it is." She put her hand on the door-knob, but I took her hand and pulled it away, "Trust me. It's really messy, you don't want to go in there."

"Please, Ulrich. You know how messy _my_ room is." GOD, I hate that I can't hate this woman!

"I know, but, uh. My room is _really_ messy. We don't need to go in there. We can just…you know…hang out…downstairs." I felt myself get nervous again.

Yumi smiled a simple smile. And it made me feel a little better. I looked down at the floor. From then, I realized.

We were still holding hands.

**XxX**

"Ulrich! You stupid little cheater!" Oh, it's on now.

"I didn't cheat! Not _my_ fault I play Uno better than you." I teased her back kindly. Finally- everything was back to normal. We were finally friends again. I have four months of fun to bring to her. And lord-almighty, I am _not_ going to screw that up.

"Uh, well, it kinda is." She pulled four cards from the top of the deck. We were in the living room- playing our fifth game of Uno. Each game I won, thank you.

"By the way, I'm not that good. You just suck." I answered playfully. She smiled. I missed these days. We could tease each other and reply with a smile. Before…before, way before Rick and Nick and Kev and Sami; back with Xana, the parties at the school, her house; the embarrassing moments; the happy times; the sad times. I missed it all.

"You and Nick; I sware, you guys freaking know how to rig the damn cards!" Yumi shouted at me and poked my shoulder playfully, "Stern…." _Oh shit. The last name._ "…Ulrich, I mean." _Oh thank you._ "You know, I really missed this kinda stuff." _Me too._ "We…we were like best friends. You'd come over to my house almost every weekend, and my father finally didn't mind you. Then…you know…you started to stay later, to where…you'd sleep over and stuff. I'd do the same here every once in awhile. Never in your dorm, with Odd. _Hell_ no." _Lucky you. You had a choice._ "Ulrich, I couldn't **ever**hate someone that's helped me so far in my life." _What are you saying, Yumi?_ "I can't just let you go." _Oh my god. She wants to get back together!_

"Yumi, I was thinking the exact same thing." I answered before she could finish her speech, "Let's make it like old times. Before any of this crap happened."

Yumi smiled and hugged me gently, "I agree. Back before we went out." _Uh, I'm sorry. WHAT?_ "When we were best friends." _I repeat: WHAT?!_ "Let's be friends, Ulrich. And nothing more. We were better before that."

I stared at her, gawking and wide-eyed. I can't believe that, "Okay. Remember when we said we'd tell each other everything in the third grade?"

She hesitated, like she was trying to remember, and then she started nodding, "Yeah, I remember."

I took a deep breath. I _had_ to tell her how much torture I'm in! "I found out my mom was a stripper." _Damn it, Ulrich! YOU IDIOT._

Yumi went wide-eye in shock, and then started laughing her head off, "Are…are you…serious?" She finally asked me. I answered with a nod, "Whoa, Ulrich. You sure now to get me to laugh. When you asked me that "tell me anything" line, I was afraid you were gonna tell me you were like…in love with me or something…"

"Err, no. That would be bad…wouldn't it?"

Yumi's giggles died down, "Yeah. It would've. Now, I feel really bad us breaking up, Ulrich. And I now know the whole story, but, it's just too late. If anything, I'm happy you're still talking to me. If it were the other way around, I would've hated you for not believing me."

I merely smiled and shook my head in my defense, "I just wanted to see if we could try again, or just be friends."

"I think being friends is better." She answered as she started cleaning up the cards, "Because there's no awkward moments, I'm gonna hate you for making out with anybody, we're not as protective, and it's easier around our other friends."

I finally helped her with the cards, "Yeah… I guess you're right."

"EVERYONE! DINNER'S READY!"

**XxX**

Hmm. If you were to be here, you would've thought our families hated each other, and you were right. Well, half right, because Anika and Hiroki was getting along, Yumi and I were…ehhh, but the parents were just sending these mental messages across the table.

Dinner was extremely quiet, other than the whispered of Anika and Hiroki. The dinner was like a normal dinner- chicken, potatoes, and steamed carrots. I didn't think my mom really wanted to test her luck in the kitchen.

Everything seemed to come back into reality as Hiroki fell off his chair. That got us a chuckle, "Hiroki, sit up straight." Mrs. Ishiyama answered.

"Oh, Ishiyama, Hiroki didn't do anything." My mom answered, "I think that's the chair that has the wobbly leg. I'm so sorry. I thought I took that chair out."

"In Japan, it's an insult if we don't sit up straight, especially at someone else's house." Mr. Ishiyama explained.

"We're not _in_ Japan, are we?" My father interrupted, "I really appreciate your kindness and everything, but we don't mind if you're a little more mellow." 

Mr. Ishiyama cleared his throat, "We're not really used to your French culture, so excuse us."

My mom stated out, "We're German."

"German, really?" Mrs. Ishiyama answered with glee, "I've always wanted to learn German in high school, but it seems like I can't get the accents right."

"Not many people can." My dad answered back, "I mean, being taught as a child is really easy. And, especially Japanese, it would seem impossible."

"Excuse me?"

Oh, god no. Not now! Everything was going so good!

"Oh, no. I'm just saying. You have to have an accent." My father added, "I mean, we have an accent on our French still. Ulrich doesn't, obviously, because he doesn't know a lot of French."

Mrs. Ishiyama sat up straighter, "Is there anything about our accent you'd like to discuss about, sir?"

"Satomi, he didn't mean anything to sound rude to you. It's just, you're Japanese, big whoop-de-doo!" My mom tried to clear things up.

"Damn it, Satomi! I told you we shouldn't have come over. They just don't understand!" Mr. Ishiyama screamed to his wife as he got up.

"Takeo...!" Mrs. Ishiyama replied as they stomped out of the kitchen.

My parents looked at Yumi, "We didn't mean anything about it. We actually find your culture very interesting."

"I know." She answered, "It's just…my parents…they're…"

"Crazy." Hiroki finished for his sister.

Yumi eyed her brother, "_No_, Hiroki. They're just going through some troubles, if you will, and everything's just going downhill." She saw my parents' faces and added, "But, like, we're okay and everything."

My parents sat back.

The Ishiyama's came back, "We think it would be better if we left."

"Oh, no. Just sit down and talk with us." My parents answered.

"No, we think we should leave. Come on, Yumi, Hiroki."

My mom (again) wished to protest, "Oh, no. Satomi, Takeo, stay awhile."

The Japanese parents bowed and said, "Thank you for your hospitality." 

"Satomi…" My mom whispered, "Why don't you stay?"

Mr. Ishiyama sighed and stated aloud, "Honestly, we just don't like you."

The whole house went quiet. I couldn't believe this was happening. I finally get a laugh and a smile from Yumi, and then our families are going to be at it again.

"We don't like your son, we don't like _you_. We don't like your house. You all are just a spoiled German family. _We_ work our asses off for our family." Mr. Ishiyama continued, "So _thank you_ for the dinner."

Yumi and I shared a look.

"Ulrich, I don't think you should hang around Yumi, anymore."

"Same goes for you, Yumi. He's a whole year younger than you, anyway."

Her family went to the door (followed by _my_ family) Nobody said anything. But Hirkoi and Anika were chatting a little.

Yumi and I hugged each other for the last time.

"You…we…we made our house perfect for your family." My mom started, "And…and you tell us…you don't like us?"

"We hate you."

I stood in shock. I knew Mr. Ishiyama had a strong distaste for me, but he really hated my whole family? They've only seen each other once or twice.

"Um, alright." I could tell my mom was holding back tears.

Yumi put her hands on my shoulders, "I want to still hang out with you, Ulrich."

"I want to hang out with you too, Yumi."

Her eyes were watery and foggy, like she was remembering something, "I think I know what might make them put their differences aside."

"What's that?"

I heard the door open and the Ishiyama's walk out.

"Bye Ishiyama's!" My parents cried.

But I guess they turned around, "Come on, Yumi!" Everyone turned to me and Yumi and gasped at the scene.

We were kissing. 


	13. Chapter 13: XD No title yet

I'm so proud of myself

**Okay. So. Chapter… what? 13, I think. I better be right, or that would be kinda embarrassing.**

We're still in Ulrich's POV.

Ulrich: YES! I'm finally being recognized in this story! –pumps fist-

_**IMPORTANT!!:**_** For some reason, I decided to put the readers **_**inside**_** this chapter. The **_italics_ **are you guys talking to a character, but it doesn't really affect the outcome of this chapter. I just thought you'd want to be in here somewhere. (:**

I have **86**** reviews now; shoot for ****96****?  
**_**­--**_

Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, **Damn.**

Did you guys just see what happened? Just like, forty seconds ago! Did you see that?! Did you _freaking_ see that?

Oh, well, hm. You didn't really _see_ it, but I did tell you about it, didn't I?

You know?

Before Yumi left. The like…thing where…like…lips and lips touch?

_It's called a __**kiss**_**, **_Ulrich._

Yeah! That thing! Do you want me to continue what happened the rest of the night? Okay, good, 'cuz I really got nothing more to talk about, and this chapter would be very bland, and the author would never use my point of view again.

So, now you see why these chapters are to entertain you. So, uh, mind telling the author Ulrich's really good at telling stories?

Yeah, cuz if you look at this story, it's all Yumi. And I'm important too!

And-

_-is ready to tell Kiwi how __**bad**__ Ulrich is at telling stories- Is there a point to this?_

Ummm, yeah. Lemme see…

Right after the Ishiyamas' left, we were scattered around the house.

Mom was crying her eyes out, because she thought the Ishiyamas' liked us. Since our families "got along" or something. I'm not really sure _what_ world she lives in, but I'd sure like to live there.

Dad was trying to comfort mom, and was failing miserably. Anika changed into her cowgirl outfit, and I was loading the dishwasher. My parents told me I didn't have to do chores at their house, since I didn't live there anymore, but I thought Mom didn't need the extra work.

I couldn't wait to tell Jeremie, Odd, and Aelita about tonight. But, before I could, I had to go to the living room (and watch my dad try to make Mom feel better) to put up the games and cards Yumi, Hiroki, Anika and I played with. Once I got all the pieces together, a box in my arms started vibrating.

"What the-?" I asked to myself. Boxes don't just _randomly_ vibrate, at least, as far I know, they don't. I ran up to the play closet, and took down the box that I thought was the one vibrating. Monopoly? Yeah, I'm pretty sure that game doesn't vibrate.

I opened the game, to see a phone staring up at me. A red flashing light to signal something.

After staring at it for what seemed like an hour, it finally hit me.

_Lemme guess- It was Yumi's, huh?_

NAH AH.

It was Yumi's cell phone.

…_ That's what I said._

Yeah, sure, whatever.

Anyway, I knew that I had to return it. Yumi like, has to have her phone.

"Dad…I'm going to the Ishiyamas'…" I started, as I walked down the stairs.

My dad snarled, "_No._ We're not liked there, son. Best if we just- stay away from them."

_But- didn't they see the kiss?!_

I know, right?!

"But- But, dad! Yumi left her phone here. Just because her parents are complete lunatics doesn't mean Yumi is. You know how polite she was to all of us today, and apologizing for her parents." I begged.

My mother continued bawling, and my dad looked like he didn't know what to do, "You know what? Go. I need to handle your mom, here. Call if any of them cause you any trouble, okay?"

"Sure, dad." I was already closing the front door. Like I cared what _he_ said!

**XxX**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

No answer, so I began to madly pound of the door of the Ishiyama household.

Thankfully, Yumi opened the door.

She looked like she had been crying, "Yeah?" She answered.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for her…

_No duh, smart guy. You're in love with her._

AM NOT. But anyway, her eyes red, and her face pale and tired.

"Um, you- you left this- at my house." I lifted my palm up, carefully holding her cell phone.

She took it out of my hand, "Thank you." She answered, and was about to close the door, but I put my foot in front. She opened it again, and gave me another glare, "What do you want?"

_Why didn't you just leave her alone?_

I was worried about her, god.

"Yumi, are you okay?" I asked carefully.

_Yeah, Ulrich. She's just freaking peachy. Tears in her eyes, peppy._

SHUT UP!

"Yeah, Ulrich. I'm fine." She answered groggily. I however, didn't reply, and just stared at her. Stared- and stared- and stared, "You really wanna know?" I nodded, "Okay." She came up toward me, and closed the door behind her, "I miss something, something dear to me that I haven't felt since last summer, that happened to me earlier."

"What was that?"

She kissed me.

_OH MY GOD._

I know! I was so surprised; I almost tripped off the steps of her house. She pulled me back though, not breaking our connection of the lips.

"I miss you, Ulrich." She muttered against me, "I've tried everything to get over you. You and your cheating, player ways, but I can't. I just can't."

_This is all a dream, isn't it?_

No, and I'm so glad it's not. I just held her against me. My body too numb to even form words. I let her cry in my shirt.

"Why, Ulrich. Why do our families hate each other?" I started moving, and pulled her with me. We soon sat down on her swing thing her parents had recently bought. The city, through Yumi's gates, was at peace, beautiful to look at.

"I don't know." I answered, rubbing her back to hopefully make her feel better, "I bet you, if we proved our love for each other; they'd put their difference aside for us."

"No, no, they won't. We'd have to get _married_ or something."

Uh, yeah. No thanks. I'm thirteen.  
_  
Oh, you know you want to marry her._

Maybe so, but not right now.

_… No duh, genius._

ANYWAY.

"Yumi, I don't know." I added- completely frustrated that our parents had to ruin everything between us, "Do you think—you know—we shouldn't talk for a while? Just for our parents to… cool off?"

She sighed, sat back, and looked up to the stars, "I don't know either, Ulrich."

I desperately wanted to change the subject. I was rummaging through my head, anything that would get her to talk, smile, or even laugh.

_You're not gonna bring up her socks again, are you?_

No.

"How are your friends?"

"My friends?"

"Yeah," I repeated, "Your friends. At School."

She stopped- thinking about her answer, "Fine."

Well, gee Yumi, thanks for being so talkative.

"…Yumi, I-" Before I could finish—like always—my cell phone started blaring, I shot up and answered it, "Hello?"

Unknowingly, the phone was on speaker, "Hello? Ulrich? Are those bitchy Ishiyamas' giving you a hard time? You were just giving Yuki back her silly phone, you should be back by now."

I looked down at Yumi. She looked past me, mouthing the word 'Bitchy?'.

"Um, no. I just decided to hang out for a while with Y—"

My dad exploded, "No, sir! You do not need to 'hang out' with such an ill-mannered family. I don't know what you see in their daughter anyway. She's just like them, maybe a little nicer on the inside, but she obviously doesn't—"

Watching, I saw Yumi's eyes about to flood over with tears.

"Shut up, Dad."

"and your Mom is—Wait, excuse me? What did you just say to me?"

I sighed, I knew when I got home, I was going to get in a **lot** of trouble for this, "I said—Shut up, Dad. The only reason her parent's are tense is because Mr. Ishiyama—"

"—Is a bastard. Now get home. You better listen to me, Ulrich, or god help you."

"NO!" Yep, I was **so** grounded, "No, Dad. **You** listen to **me**. I'm not glad that Mr. Ishiyama hates my guts. I'm not pleased to watch you and mom bitch with Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama. I've been at their house plenty of times- you have no right to call them anything you did. I don't think you realize, but I love—"

The front door opened, Mr. Ishiyama stepped out…

_This just gets better and better, doesn't it?_

Pssh, tell me about it.

"Yumi? What are you doing outside?" That's when he got a glimpse of me. From that moment, I turned my phone off speaker, "You." He pointed out to the distance, "Go home."

"No, daddy." Yumi whispered, "I told him he could stay."

"You don't have authority, now do you, Yumi?"

"No, father." She slumped back.

One glance at Mr. Ishiyama- you could tell he wasn't peppy to see me, "Second thought, Dad. I'll be home in a few." Tossing my phone back in my pocket, I waved to Yumi and her father, "G'night."

"Good night, Ulrich!" Yumi called after me.

"_Get_." Mr. Ishiyama pointed away; you could practically see the flames in his eyes.

Seriously, could my life get any worse?

_Oh, Ulrich. You have no idea._

Hmm?

_**--**_**  
They Kissed! AGAIN. (: YAY.  
Review peas.  
-Kiwi**__


End file.
